It's A Family Affair
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the sixth story in my series. House and Cuddy are going to Boston to visit her family. House gets to meet Cuddy’s sister for the first time. Please read and review.
1. I'm Going Back To Massachusetts

This is the sixth story of my series.

It is the 4th of July weekend and House and Cuddy are going to visit her family. It has only been a couple of weeks since Cuddy started taking fertility meds, but so far everything looks good for her. Cuddy told her parents about getting hurt in Kansas, but let them believe that it was barely a scratch.

In this story, we meet Cuddy's sister, Leslie, and her family. Recap of her sister: Is 4 years younger than Cuddy, has been married for 15 years, thinks being a wife is everything, is a stay-at-home mom, and has three kids (Hannah, 14, Tyler, 9, and Emma, 5). She also likes act like her life is perfect when in fact she knows her husband, Brady, has had many affairs. Cuddy is the only other person in the family to know about the affairs because she saw him out with another woman and the only person she has told is House. Brady is a math teacher who, despite the affairs, is a very nice guy. Leslie likes to cut him down for not making enough money to let them live a better life.

**I'm Going Back To Massachusetts**

July 3

8:00am

Cuddy was running around the house making sure that they had everything they needed for the trip. She wouldn't have been in such a hurry if House would have been helping her. The quick sex that her and House had on the living room floor was also one of the reasons that she was behind.

"Can you give me a hand or will that interpret your TV time?" Cuddy asked sarcastically to House, who was lying on the living floor still.

"My hands are trying to regain their strength from all that fondling," House said.

Cuddy walked over to House and lightly placed her right foot on his groin. "Get up or I step down," Cuddy said.

"You wouldn't hurt my baby-making tool," House said. Cuddy lightly pushed down a little harder. "I'm getting up!" House said.

"Put the bags in the car," Cuddy said. House got up and picked up some of the bags to carry out to the car. Cuddy picked up some of the others ones and followed him out.

"Did you pack the washing machine in her?" House asked. "I know that there is no way your tiny panties weigh this much."

"That's the suitcase I packed your ego in," Cuddy said.

"It fit?" House asked with a smile.

"I had to jump up and down on it to get it closed," Cuddy said.

"You should have called me," House said. "I love to see you bounce up and down."

"Just finish putting the stuff in the car while I lock up," Cuddy said. House finished stuffing everything into the trunk and backseat and then hopped in the passenger seat. Cuddy made sure that everything was off and then locked the door and headed to the car.

As Cuddy was walking back to the car, House lit a Blackcat and threw it out the window so that it went off in front of her. "House!" Cuddy screamed. "You scared the crap out of me." Cuddy opened up the driver's side down and got in.

"I love fireworks," House said.

"No setting them off when I am driving," Cuddy said as she grabbed them from his hands. Cuddy shoved them in the backseat.

"Wilson always lets me throw firecrackers out the window when he is driving," House said as he folded his arms across his chest in a pouting position.

"Maybe you should go visit his family with him instead," Cuddy said.

"Maybe I should," House said. Cuddy clicked the locks closed for the car doors.

"You're stuck," Cuddy said with an evil smile she started the car.

"This seems like a really bad murder movie right now," House said as Cuddy pulled out of the driveway. "I feel like you are going to have your way with me and then kill me."

"Now I am going to have to change my plan," Cuddy said. "Thanks for ruining it."

"My pleasure," House said. "Did you pack my Gameboy?"

"It's in your duffle bag," Cuddy said. House took off his seat beat and climbed a little over the seat to grab the bag.

"Stop looking at my butt," House said as he waved it next to her face.

"A really hope a cop does not drive by right now," Cuddy said with a laugh. House grabbed his Gameboy out and sat back down.

"Did you like the view?" House asked.

"It was very nice," Cuddy said. At that moment, a car ran a read light and pulled out right in front of them. Cuddy was able to slam on her breaks to avoid the car.

"Son of a bitch!" House screamed. Cuddy looked over at House and saw him with his hand over his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked.

"I hit my mouth on the dashboard," House said.

"Let me see," Cuddy said. House opened his mouth a little and Cuddy could see the blood.

"Let me get my car to the side of the road and then I will look at it," Cuddy said. Cuddy pulled her car over to the curb. House got out of the car and started spitting the blood out of his mouth. Cuddy got out of the car and went over to him.

"Open up," Cuddy said to House. House opened his mouth so Cuddy could look inside. Cuddy pulled House's lip open and saw that his teeth had cut his gums.

"How bad?" House mumbles as Cuddy still had her finger holding his lip down.

"Your teeth cut your gums, but it didn't go through the lip," Cuddy said as she let go of his mouth. House spit some more blood out on the sidewalk. Cuddy got into the car and grabbed a water bottle and handed it to him. House swished it in his mouth and then spit the water out. Cuddy examined his wounds again. "I don't think you need to go to the hospital," Cuddy said. "Do any of your teeth feel loose?"

"No," House said. "My gums are just throbbing!"

"I packed some mouth aid," Cuddy said. Cuddy went and grabbed it out of her travel kit. Cuddy gently applied the medicine to House's gums.

"This trip is starting out great," House said when she was finished.

"Hopefully this is the worst of it," Cuddy said. Cuddy gave House a quick kiss on his wounded gum. "All better."

"I think I will need a second dose of that medicine to make it totally heal," House said. Cuddy smiled and gave House another tender kiss. "Is this a bad time for me to get horny?" House asked.

"Yes!" Cuddy said laughing.

"I just wanted to make sure before I got way to into that kiss," House said.

"Unless you need anything else, I think we should get back on the road," Cuddy said. Cuddy opened up the passenger door and House got inside. Cuddy leaned in and put House's seatbelt on. "Keep this on this time." Cuddy went and got into the driver's seat.

"You should be happy that you had to slam on your brakes after I finished getting my Gameboy," House said. "If it had been a minute earlier, my butt would have hit the dashboard and you would have had to kiss it."

"I would gladly kiss it," Cuddy said as she pulled away from the curb.

"Should I drop my pants now then?" House asked.

"This is going to be a long drive," Cuddy said.

"Can we make it a long naked drive?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said laughing. "Don't you have a Gameboy to play with?"

"It is more fun to play with you," House said. "I worry I might not get my play time for the next couple of days."

"I will make sure that I make time for play time," Cuddy said.

"Are you parents even going to let us stay in the same room?"

"They will," Cuddy said. "My father will be at the edge of the bed with a shotgun, though."

"Do you think they are still going to be nice to me since they are now on their home turf?" House asked.

"Yes, because they know that I will get up and leave if they are mean to you," Cuddy said. "Just don't start any trouble."

"I would never!" House said faking shock.

"I must have you confused with my other boyfriend," Cuddy said.

"The ugly one?" House asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "He starts trouble a lot because people call him ugly all the time."

"God couldn't make all people as sexy as me," House said.


	2. Satisfied With You

_I am glad that everyone is excited about my new story. Please review and tell me what you think. Two days ago I had 2.1k hits. That is my new record._

**Satisfied With You**

12:00pm

Cuddy pulled into the driveway of her parents House. She turned off the car and looked over at House, who had been asleep for about the past hour.

"Wake up," Cuddy said as she flicked the side of House's head with her middle finger.

"Time for sex?" House asked as he opened his eyes.

"We're here," Cuddy said. House looked at Cuddy's parent's house.

"That's a nice house," House said.

"It's even better on the inside," Cuddy said as she opened up the car door and got out. House opened up his car door also and got out. House then let out a big burp. "House!" Cuddy said.

"Wouldn't you rather I do it out here than in there?" House asked.

"Just hurry up," Cuddy said as she motioned for House to join her on her walk up to the front porch. Cuddy rang the doorbell as House let out another burp. "Cuddy gave him her death glare.

"I'm gassy," House said with a smile. Cuddy thought about hitting him in the chest, but her mother opened the door and saved him.

"Hi!" Laura said as she flung her arms around Cuddy.

"Hi mom," Cuddy said.

"Hi Greg," Calvin said to House, giving him a firm handshake.

"Hey Mr. Cuddy," House said.

"Hello Greg," Laura said as she let go of Cuddy and pulled House down into a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Cuddy," House said awkwardly. Cuddy gave her father a hug and they all walked in the house.

"How was the trip up here?" Calvin asked.

"Your daughter punched me in the face," House said as he pulled his lip down to show them his bruised gum.

"What?" Laura said as she looked at House's wound.

"He's joking," Cuddy said. "I had to slam on my breaks and his face hit the dashboard."

"It really hurt," House said to Laura causing Cuddy to roll her eyes.

"Stop trying to get sympathy," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Is it working?" House asked Laura.

"Yes," Laura said. "Would some ice cream make it feel better?"

"I think it would," House said.

"I will go get you some," Laura said. "In the meantime, you two go into the back room and Lisa you introduce him to your grandma."

"Grandma's here?" Cuddy asked.

"She heard that both you and Leslie were coming and she hasn't since you guys together for so many years," Calvin said.

"Come on," Cuddy said as she grabbed House's hand and showed him to the back room. Cuddy knocked on the door.

"Come in," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Hi grandma," Cuddy said when she came in.

"Lisa!" Grandma Cuddy said as she ran over to her and gave her a hug. "You just get more and more pretty every time I see you."

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"And this handsome man the guy you are trying to nab?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"That would be me," House said.

"This is Greg," Cuddy said.

"Let me get a look at your Gregory," Grandma Cuddy said as she walked over to House and looked him over. "You have the sexiest blue eyes."

"Cuddy, your grandma is hitting on me," House said.

"You have a nice body too," Grandma Cuddy said as she patted House on the stomach. "You picked a good one Lisa."

"I think I did do well, if I say so myself," Cuddy said.

"And he is a doctor too," Grandma Cuddy said as she straightened House's collar on his dress shirt.

"The best in the hospital," Cuddy said.

"Lisa never did like to settle," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," House said.

"You should," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I need to use the bathroom really quick," Cuddy said. "Be nice to my grandma when I am gone."

"Yes boss," House said to Cuddy as she left.

"That's what I like to see," Grandma Cuddy said to House. "A man that is not afraid to let the woman be in charge."

"I tried to be in charge," House said. "She told me I couldn't, though."

"I think I am going to like you," Grandma Cuddy said. "And not just because of that cute smile. You make Lisa happy. I can see it in her eyes."

"And here I was thinking that it was my blue eyes that won you over," House said.

"Those just make you fun to look at," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

"I know that we just met, but I think I am in love with you," House said.

"Where were you 60 years ago to tell me that," Grandma Cuddy. "Oh that's right. Your mother probably wasn't even alive yet."

"There is no way you are over 60," House said with a smile.

"I haven't been under 60 in 25 years," Grandma Cuddy said. "I have been widowed for about 60 years."

"How did your husband die?" House asked.

"He was in the war," Grandma Cuddy said. "Calvin was only 4 months old."

"Why didn't you ever remarry?" House asked.

"I was so dependent on my husband that when he went off to war, it was very hard on me," Grandma Cuddy said. "I told myself that I would never be that dependent on a man again. I was a strong woman and back then, men did not like strong women. This was before women's lib. I tried to make sure that both of my granddaughters understood how important it was to be a strong independent woman. I told them they should both go to college and at least have a back-up plan because you never know if your husband will die. Leslie didn't listen, but Lisa did."

"Now she is the Dean of Medicine of a major hospital," House said.

"I told her to go to college to be a nurse, she was interested in medicine," Grandma Cuddy said. "When she said that she wanted to be a doctor like her daddy, I was like, 'you go girl.' I am very proud of her for believing in something and going for it."

"She is one tough chick," House said. "She scares the crap out of me."

"As every woman should with her man," Cuddy said as she walked into the room.

"I am leaving you for your grandma," House said. "Don't hold it against her."

"And I always though I had to worry about Leslie stealing my guys," Cuddy said.

"He is a definite keeper Lisa," Grandma Cuddy said. Grandma Cuddy then turned and looked at House. "If you ever hit her, though, I will find you."

"She scared me now too," House said, causing both the woman to laugh. A slight knock came at the door.

"I served us all some ice cream," Laura said.

"I have a boo-boo," House said to Grandma Cuddy pointing to his mouth.

"Lisa will just have to learn not to bite down so hard," Grandma Cuddy said causing House to laugh.

"And I am done with this conversation," Cuddy said as she left.

"I think you made her uncomfortable," House said.

"She just has to remember that I am old," Grandma Cuddy said. "I can say what I want and people think it is funny."


	3. What A Scene

**What A Scene**

2:00pm

House and Cuddy sat in the kitchen making small talk with her parents and grandmother.

"That must be Leslie," Laura said with they heard the doorbell ring. Calvin and Laura went to the front door to answer it. Cuddy took a deep breath and then also got up.

"Come on," Cuddy said to House.

"Leslie won't bite," Grandma Cuddy said to House. "She might hit you, though."

"Thanks for the pep talk," House said to Grandma Cuddy as they all got up to go greet Cuddy's sister.

"Hi Lisa," Brady , Cuddy's brother-in-law, said to Cuddy as she walked into the living room. "It has been forever." Brady gave Cuddy a hug. House didn't like that his hand got a little to close to Cuddy's ass.

"Hi Lisa," Leslie said as she gave Cuddy a quick hug. "You look good."

"You too," Cuddy said to her.

"Leslie!" Grandma Cuddy said as she have her granddaughter a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Cuddy went and gave her nieces and nephew a hug.

Emma, Cuddy's youngest niece, walked over to House.

"Who are you? Why do you have a cane? Is your leg fake? How tall are you?" Emma started with the rapid questioning.

"She's a curious one," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

House looked down at the little girl. "I'm Greg and I am here with you Aunt Lisa. I have a cane because I have a bad leg, but it is real. I am 6'2"," House s answered.

"I'm Brady," Brady said as he held out his hand to House. "It is nice to meet you. This is Emma and that is Tyler and that is Hannah," Brady said as he pointed to his kids. "This is my wife Leslie."

"Hi," Leslie said as she looked House over.

"Why don't you guys sit and talk to mom and dad and Greg and I will bring your bags to your room," Cuddy said. House would have argued with her for volunteering him for work, but he wanted to get out of that awkward situation.

"Hannah, Tyler, you help them," Leslie said.

They all picked up some bags and took them to where Cuddy's sister was staying and the room where the kids would be staying.

"How is school Hannah?" Cuddy asked her as they walked to their rooms.

"It's school," Hannah said. "It's stupid and boring."

"I see that you must not be as curious as your sister," House said to her.

"They teach you such useless stuff at school," Hannah said as they sat the luggage down in the room. "Why do I need to know about Shakespeare or anything they teach me in geometry?"

"It helps you know about a variety of different things," Cuddy said.

"Why don't they have classes that I want to learn about then?" Hannah asked. "Why don't they have a class about classic rock instead of classical music?"

"That would have been an awesome class," House said.

"You will appreciate school when you get older," Cuddy said.

"I doubt it," Hannah said.

"So you are the rebel, your sister is curious, what does that make you?" House asked Tyler.

"He is the dork," Hannah said.

"That's not nice," Cuddy said to Hannah.

"He is!" Hannah said. "He reads at recess."

"I used to read at recess," House said.

"Really?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Sure did," House said. "And now I am a doctor. Being a doctor is good because I make a lot of money and I can buy all the rock albums I want."

"I bet you two are loaded," Hannah said.

"You should be nice to your brother," House said. "One day he will be loaded and you will be a cashier at Wal-Mart."

"Yeah," Tyler said sticking out his tongue.

"You will have to survive childhood first," Hannah said.

"You can tell that she is a Cuddy," House said.

"Shut up," Cuddy said with a smile. "You two don't kill each other as we put your parent's bag in their room."

"I want to see the toys that Grandma and Grandpa have," Tyler said as he went into the closet to find something to play with.

House followed Cuddy into the room her sister would be staying in. "Do you want to go through their bags?" House asked her.

"No," Cuddy said. "I am afraid of what I would find."

"Is Hannah like Leslie as a child?" House asked.

"More mouthy," Cuddy said. "My dad would never have let us talk like that. I see that you are little Tyler."

"Not really," House said. "I was lying about the recess thing."

"Why would you lie to him about that?" Cuddy asked.

"I thought it would make him feel better if he thought someone else did that," House said.

"That was sweet of you," Cuddy said.

"I'm not a total dick," House said.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck and gave him a big kiss. "You put that so classy," Cuddy said.

"I didn't realize that it would turn you on so much," House said.

"It did," Cuddy said as she gave him another quick kiss and then walked away to leave the room.

House followed her out, really wishing that they where at home so he could have just taken her.

House followed Cuddy back to the living room.

"Aunt Lisa," Emma said, holding her arms up so that Cuddy would pick her up. Cuddy picked her up and then sat down on the sofa with Emma on her lap. House sat down next to her.

"Leslie and Brady decided to move into a new home," Laura said to Cuddy.

"It's a lot closer to the school," Brady said.

"That's great," Cuddy said. She knew that the real reason they were moving was because they couldn't afford their other house anymore.

"Where do you live?" Emma asked Cuddy.

"Princeton, New Jersey," Cuddy said.

"Is that far away?" Emma asked.

"Not very far," Cuddy said.

"Are you two married?" Emma asked House.

"No," House said.

"My mom said you are a loser," Emma said.

"Emma!" Leslie said. "I did not."

"She has a wild imagination," Brady said.

"I'm sure," Cuddy said.

"I made reservations for dinner tonight at Antonio's," Laura said, trying to change the subject.

"I love that place," Cuddy said.

"I thought that since we are all together we should celebrate," Laura said. "You will love this place Greg."

"Can I have French fries there?" Emma asked.

"Sure can," Brady said.

"A person who loves food," House said. "A person after my own heart."


	4. The Kids Are Alright

_I got a little writer's block for this chapter. It is kind of a filler chapter._

**The Kids Are Alright**

Tyler ran into the living room a few minutes later. "Can I play with these bubbles?" He asked his mom.

"Not in the house," Leslie said. "Have Hannah take you outside."

"I will go outside with him," Grandma Cuddy said. "Why don't you come with me Greg?"

"You really shouldn't hit on me when she is right here," House said pointing to Cuddy.

"I can't help myself," Grandma Cuddy said. "Do you want to come too Emma?"

"Yes," Emma said. Grandma Cuddy went to go pick him up. "No," Emma said. "I want him to carry me." Emma pointed at House.

"I don't think he can because of his leg, Emma," Leslie said.

"Yes I can," House said, not liking the tone in which she said it. House reached down and picked Emma out of Cuddy's lap.

House followed Tyler and Grandma Cuddy out of the front door.

"Can you please refrain from talking about his leg and calling him a loser?" Cuddy said to Leslie.

"Do not start you two," Laura said. "Leslie, be nice to Greg. Lisa has always been nice to Brady and you should do the same to Greg."

"The difference is that Brady married me and Greg will never marry her," Leslie said.

"Leslie," Brady said, trying to shut her up.

"Greg and Lisa are happy," Calvin said. "That is all the matters."

"You are only saying that because you have given up hope of her getting married and having children," Leslie said.

"That's enough," Laura said. Cuddy had to really fight the urge not to say to her sister that you shouldn't be so cocky with Brady cheating on her all the time. Cuddy knew that at least House was not cheating on her.

"Greg seems like a great guy Lisa," Brady said.

"At least you are dating a doctor," Leslie said. "You have money and you know that there will be someone there to take care of you." Brady knew that the real reason that Leslie did not like House was because Cuddy was dating a man with a better job then him. He knew how competitive Lisa and Leslie had always been.

Cuddy sighed, knowing this was going to be a long couple of days.

**********

House and Grandma Cuddy went and sat on the front porch as Tyler ran around the front yard blowing his bubbles.

"Don't let Leslie get to you," Grandma Cuddy said to House. "I think she always thought that even though Lisa had a good job, she was the one with the family. She doesn't want Lisa to have both."

"I told Lisa that we should have 4 kids just to outshine her sister," House said.

"I wouldn't complain," Grandma Cuddy said. "I wouldn't mind four more great grandchildren."

"Are you and Aunt Lisa going to have babies?" Emma asked House.

"I thought we would just take you back home with us," House said.

"I want to be with mommy and daddy," Emma said.

"Don't you like me?" House asked.

"I don't know," Emma said.

"At least she is wary of strangers," Grandma Cuddy said. Grandma Cuddy and House turned around when they heard the front door open. Hannah came outside.

"Hi baby," Grandma Cuddy said to Hannah.

"Hi grandma," Hannah said as she sat down next to her.

"I don't get a hi?" House asked.

"I don't even know what to call you," Hannah said. "Are you Greg or Uncle Greg?"

"Greg's fine," House said. "It's probably a lot better then what your mother calls me."

"Mom says you are a jerk that will hurt Aunt Lisa," Hannah said.

"You do realize that she probably didn't want you to tell me that, don't you?" House asked.

"Lying is stupid," Hannah said. "The world would be a lot better if everyone just told the truth. People are always hiding things." House picked up in Hannah's voice that she knew that someone was hiding something from her. He figured that Hannah was old enough to realize that her dad was cheating on her mom.

"Sometimes you have to lie to protect people," Grandma Cuddy said.

"That doesn't make it better," Hannah said.

"Everybody lies," House said.

"Do you lie Aunt Lisa?" Hannah asked.

"I said that everybody lies," House said. "Not that we lie to everyone."

"You tell her everything?" Hannah asked.

"I have nothing to hide from her that I need to lie about," House said. "If I don't go to work until noon, I tell her and then she yells at me and then we move on."

"We would tell her if you cheated on her?" Hannah asked.

"I wouldn't cheat on her," House said. "Well, maybe with your grandma here."

"Ewww," Hannah said.

"I think I might be a little insulted by that," Grandma Cuddy said.

"She just doesn't understand that you want me," House said.

"I am leaving now," Hannah said as she got up to join Tyler.

"We are good at freaking people out," Grandma Cuddy said.

"We are going to make a great team," House said.

"Can I be on your team?" Emma asked.

"I guess," House said. "You have to be nice to me, though."

"Okay," Emma said.

Grandma Cuddy and House turned around again when the front door opened, this time to find Cuddy.

"I can tell by the look on your face that your sister made you mad," House said.

"The blows started early this trip," Cuddy said as she sat down next to House.

"You want me to talk to her?" House asked.

"No!" Grandma Cuddy and Cuddy said in unison.

**********

"Do you have to be mean to your sister?" Calvin asked Leslie after Cuddy went outside.

"I am not being mean," Leslie said. "The only reason you two are being nice about the whole Greg situation is because you hope that somehow he will change and they will have a nice picture-perfect family."

"Just because they live different lives then us doesn't mean that their way is wrong," Brady said. "They seem perfectly happy just living together."

"That is because he gets all the sex without the commitment," Leslie said. "I am sure every guy wants that."

"I do not care what your opinions about them are, you keep it to yourself," Laura said. "Lisa's personal life is not your problem."

"Just know that I will be telling you 'I told you so,'" Leslie said.

"And if you are wrong, just remember that Lisa will be saying 'I told you so' to you," Brady said.

"All I ask is for you to be nice to both of them on this trip," Laura said. "Remember that your grandma does not want to see you fighting. She doesn't get to see you together very much."

"I won't say another bad word," Leslie said. _Yeah right! _Brady thought to himself.

"Good," Laura said. "Don't say bad things about him to the kids either. I don't want them to not like him because of something you said."

"They don't have any Uncles, so I am sure they will probably get along pretty great," Brady said.

"Emma seems to really like him," Laura said. "He is so great with children."


	5. All Together Now

**All Together Now**

5:30pm

The family all went into pack into two cars to head to the restaurant. House and Cuddy rode in Cuddy's parent's car with her Grandma and Brady and Leslie drove the kids in their car. Sitting in the backseat of the car, House wondered what family trips with this family were like. He could picture Cuddy and her sister beating each other up in the backseat.

When they all got to the restaurant, they all sat down at a big table together. Calvin and Laura sat beside each other on one end, while Brady and Leslie sat on the other end. One side of the table had the three kids sitting together and the other side had House, Cuddy, and Grandma Cuddy.

When they were all reading their menus, House let out a big sneeze.

"Gross," Hannah said, who was sitting across from House. "That sounded like it was full of snot."

"Don't talk like that at the table," Leslie said to Hannah. House then let out another giant sneeze.

"That one was really full of snot," House said.

"You sound stopped up," Cuddy said.

"I think I am getting a cold," House said. "Or I am allergic to your family."

"You are probably allergic to Tyler," Hannah said. "He has eczema so he is allergic to his own sweat. Maybe you are allergic to it too."

"Maybe I am allergic to your face," House said to Hannah.

"House," Cuddy said as she hit him in the arm.

"What?" House asked. "Hannah laughed. So did your Grandma. They know that it was a joke. Or is it…"

"You're kinda mean," Hannah said. "I like that."

"She already had bad taste in men," House said. "Wait. That was just an insult to myself."

"And to me," Cuddy said. "You are saying I have bad taste in men."

"I don't think you do," Grandma Cuddy said. "I think you picked a fine hunk of man."

"My mom just said my daughter's boyfriend is a hunk," Calvin said. "I am officially scarred for life."

"What's a hunk?" Emma asked causing everyone to laugh.

"We will tell you when you are older," Brady said to her.

The waiter came and took all of their orders. The majority of dinner was spent talking about what was going on in each other lives.

"I am going to go to the restroom," House said when he was done eating.

"I need to go wash up too," Cuddy said. House and Cuddy got up and went to the restrooms. Cuddy stopped House before he could go into the men's room.

"Do you feel alright?" Cuddy asked. "Your face is a little red."

"It's a little hot in here," House said. Cuddy put her hand on his head to check his temperature.

"You are a little warm," Cuddy said.

"That is why I went to the bathroom," House said. "I wanted to put some cold water on my face to cool me down." House went into the bathroom to wash his face. Cuddy stayed outside to wait for him to come out. When the door opened, Cuddy thought is was House, but it was another man.

"Hey good-looking," the man said when he saw Cuddy standing there. "Do you often meet guys by standing by the men's room?"

"I am waiting for my boyfriend," Cuddy said.

"The guy with the cane?" He asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said.

"You know, I am more of a man than Mr. Cane," the guy said.

"It's Dr. Cane," Cuddy said. "He is all the man I need."

"Suit yourself," the man said. "Don't say that I didn't offer." Cuddy rolled her eyes when he walked away. House then came out of the bathroom.

"You didn't have to wait for me," House said to Cuddy when he saw her.

"I was afraid you would get lost," Cuddy said.

"How kind of you," House said. Cuddy put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature again.

"You are still a little warm," Cuddy said.

"When I get a lotta warm you can worry," House said. House and Cuddy headed back to the table.

"Don't worry," House said as they sat back down. "We went into separate bathrooms. We are not that close to each other yet. She does follow me into the men's room at work sometimes."

"Just to yell at him," Cuddy said.

"I can't believe that you are dating your boss," Brady said. "Do you really need her bossing you around 24 hours a day?"

"I am afraid to answer that," House said.

"I do not boss you around," Leslie said to Brady.

"I didn't say you did," Brady said.

"That is what you were implying in your statement," Leslie said.

"Whatever," Brady said.

"I think it is good they work together," Grandma Cuddy said. "If you guys are meant to be together, it will make you closer."

"If not, it is going to make me shoot him in the face," Cuddy said.

"That too," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I have seen both at my work," Calvin said. "I have seen the good and the bad."

"And the ugly," House added. "I'm sorry. My dad made me watch a lot of Clint Eastwood movies."

"I love Clint Eastwood movies," Calvin said. "I could never get Lisa or Leslie to go watch them with me."

"He would make me go, though," Laura said.

"I am sure that you dragged him to some movies too mom," Cuddy said.

"I would not have seen Terms of Endearment if she hadn't," Calvin said.

"That movie made me cry," Cuddy said.

"Dumbo made me cry when I was a kid," House said. "I remember because I have engraved into my memory of my father screaming "stop crying you pansy.'"

"He sounds like a delight," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"It sounds like you have already met him," Brady said.

"All I can say is that at least his mother is nice," Cuddy said. "I talk to her on the phone all of the time."

"They are plotting against me," House said.

"At least your mother is willing to get along with Lisa," Leslie said. "Brady's mother barely acts like I am alive."

"She is a very private person," Brady said. "You should be happy that my mother is not trying to butt into our life."

"It is better for her to ignore you than to pay attention to you and be mean to you," Grandma Cuddy said.


	6. The Games People Play

_Tomorrow is Good Friday, so I won't be posting tomorrow. I will be back on Monday._

**The Games People Play**

When they all got back to Cuddy's parents house, Tyler begged for someone to play The Game of Life with him. House, Cuddy, Brady, and Hannah agreed to play up in his room. Cuddy had to more force House to play.

"Do you want to go to college or start a career?" Tyler asked House.

"College," House said. "I don't want to miss out on all the parties." Cuddy, Brady, and Tyler also decided to go to college, while Hannah wanted to start a career.

"I'm a superstar," Hannah said.

"Hannah Montana," Tyler said.

"Shut up," Hannah said. "Crap! I only make $40,000 a year."

"Apparently _superstar_ is not the right word," House said. "You're more like a lounge singer."

When they got to the job search space, House got to be an accountant that made $100,000 a year. "I am a dork and I am rich," House said.

Cuddy got to be a doctor that made $80,000 a year. "Ooh, a doctor," House said. "Why don't you are come on down to my boat baby."

"Like I would date an accountant," Cuddy said.

"You two are weird," Hannah said.

"They are just teasing each other," Brady said.

"In a weird way," Hannah said.

They continued to play the game and House continued to make comments about everything that happened.

"I like how they force you to get married," House said. "Even worse, they are forcing me to marry a woman."

"Now I see why you two get along so well," Brady said to Cuddy. "He's gay."

"We go to antique shows together," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I got fired," Tyler said. "I liked being a cop too."

"You shouldn't have been stealing cocaine from the evidence room," House said. Tyler picked a new career and he became an artist.

"All the cocaine made him very creative," Hannah said, causing House to laugh.

After House bought a house, he landed on a space that said he had a baby girl. "I think I will name her Beyonce," House said. "Mainly because even though my wife and I are both white, she turned out black.

On House's next turn, he landed on a spot that said that he had a baby boy. "My wife and I are really pushing them out fast," House said.

"What are you going to name him?" Hannah asked.

"Kanye," House said. "He looks a lot like his sister."

On House's next turn, House landed on twins. Everyone started to laugh.

"Good thing that I got the Victorian house because we are really filling it up!" House said.

"Instead of an accountant, you should have been a teacher," Brady said.

"I hope little Oprah and Tupac learn a lot from their older siblings," House said.

"I think this game needs a divorce space," Cuddy said.

"Are you trying to imply that my wife is cheating on me?" House asked.

"Not at all," Cuddy said.

House went a few more times before he landed on another baby boy. "I have so many kids that a need an extra car," House said. "Good thing I let my wife drive. We wouldn't want Denzel to have to stay home by himself."

"If you two ever have kids, do not let him name them," Brady said to Cuddy.

"You mean because I would have a son named Elvis," Cuddy said.

"You like that name too?" House said. "For a girl I was thinking Cher."

"Runaway from him now Lisa," Brady said.

"That's my plan for next week," Cuddy said.

"I will just go move in with you Brady," House said. "I am sure that Leslie and I will get along just fine."

"You would be murdered in the first week," Brady said with a laugh.

"I am sure that Hannah here would protect me," House said.

"You are on your own," Hannah said.

"That hurt," House said with a fake hurt look on his face. "Right in the heart."

"I am sure that you will get over it," Hannah said.

"Are you trying to run for Miss America?" House asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said, letting out a burp.

"I love this kid," House said to Cuddy about Hannah.

They all continued playing and House landed on the mid-life crisis space. "That's because I have 50 million kids," House said. House picked a new career and it was the police officer. "Now I became a cop to keep my kids out of jail."

They continued to play and House landed on the adopt two kids space. "Is this God's way of telling me to have kids?" House asked.

"You might want to have less than 7 in real life," Brady said.

"Maybe he wants to be like Brad and Angelina," Cuddy said.

"That would be fine if I had the millions of dollars to go with it," House said. "Poor Julio and Rico here are probably going to have to wear holey shoes."

When the game was over, Cuddy ended up winning the game. "The doctor with two kids wins," House said. "Just like in real life."

"It was very kind of you to send all 7 of your kids to college," Cuddy said.

"They all dropped out and formed The House Band," House said. "They found their real father, though, so they won't give me any money."

"You two need to get ready for bed," Brady said to Hannah and Tyler. They both jumped up to fight over the bathroom.

"Your kids are really growing up," Cuddy said.

"Unfortunately it means that we are in the teenage years for Hannah," Brady said. "I worry she is going to be a handful when she starts dating."

"I am sure that you will do your best," Cuddy said putting her hand on Brady's shoulder. Brady gave her a big smile.

"Thanks Lisa," Brady said. They all heard Hannah and Tyler arguing from the bathroom. "I need to go handle that," Brady said as he got up to stop the fighting.

"He wants you," House said to Cuddy.

"Who?" Cuddy asked.

"Brady," House said. "He realizes that I got the better sister."

"Don't be ridiculous House," Cuddy said.

"Do you see the smile he gave you when you touched his arm?" House asked.

"That is because I said something reassuring, not because I touched him," Cuddy said.

"You are so naive," House said. "If you went to him and asked him to have sex with you, he would."

"I am not naive," Cuddy said. "You just think that everyone always has sex on their mind."

"Does this mean I am wrong about you wanting to have sex with me later?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said as she got up to go to their room.

"Darn," House said. When House stood up, he felt a little dizzy. "I really need some sleep." House followed Cuddy into their room.


	7. Harder And Harder To Breathe

_I had a great Easter weekend. Here is the next chapter, just like I promised.._

**Harder And Harder To Breathe**

After Cuddy and House said good night to her family, they both headed up to their room to go to bed. Cuddy and House went into the bathroom that was connected to their room so that House could give Cuddy her shot.

"Drop you pants," House said to Cuddy.

"You enjoy saying that, don't you?" Cuddy asked House as she pulled down her pants a little so House could prep the area.

"I do," House said as House cleaned the area. "Not as much as I like the view, though."

Cuddy took a deep breath as House gave her the shot.

"I would enjoy bending over for you more if you weren't jamming a needle into my butt," Cuddy said as she pulled her pants back up.

"If you want, you could bend over and I could give you something else," House said with a smile.

"I already said not to the sex," Cuddy said.

"I was hoping this would change your mind," House said as he slowly lifted his shirt to show her his stomach.

"Even though your body is totally irresistible, I will have to dig down deep and resist it," Cuddy said with a smile of her own.

"I knew we should have stayed at a hotel," House said.

"You and your penis will survive a few days of rest," Cuddy said. "We have been going at it like crazy since I started my fertility meds."

"And I have enjoyed every minute of it," House said.

"Then you will enjoy cuddling with me," Cuddy said as she grabbed House's arm and dragged him to bed.

"Having my arms wrapped around your body is better than nothing," House said as they climbed into bed. Cuddy reached and turned out the lights and then curled up in House's arms. It wasn't long before both of them had fallen asleep.

2:00am

House woke up, quickly feeling how congested his chest was. He could tell that his allergies were going full force. House sat up, struggling to try to catch his breath. House took in a deep breathe and quickly started to cough. House tried to take another deep breathe, but he couldn't because it made his chest hurt. House turned and shook Cuddy.

"I said no sex," Cuddy said to House as she kept her eyes closed.

"I can't breathe," House said to Cuddy. Cuddy quickly opened her eyes and sat up as she heard House's wheezy voice.

"What's the matter?" Cuddy asked him with worry in her voice.

"I need some Benadryl," House said.

"I am sure my parents have some," Cuddy said. "Come on." Cuddy helped House out of the bed and led him to the bathroom. Cuddy had House sit down on the side of the bathtub and she turned on the warm water to try to get steam in the bathroom to help clear House's chest. "I will go get the medicine," Cuddy said. Cuddy went to the hall closet and got the Benadryl. Cuddy knew that he parents would have some because her father always tried to keep plenty of medicine in the house for emergencies. Cuddy came back into the bathroom and gave House the medicine.

"I will go make you some hot tea with honey," Cuddy said. "Do you need anything else?"

"No," House said. Cuddy gave House a kiss on the forehead and then went downstairs. When Cuddy went into the kitchen, Leslie was in there warming up a glass of milk.

"What are you going up?" Cuddy asked Leslie.

"Brady was snoring," Leslie said. "What are you doing up?"

"House is having an allergy attack," Cuddy said. "I am getting him some tea and honey."

"Is he like Brady and turn into a big baby when he doesn't feel good?" Leslie asked.

"A little," Cuddy said. "Fortunately it is only enough that I like helping him get better and not too much that I want to kill him before he gets better."

"Does he at least take care of you when you are sick?" Leslie asked. "In my household, if mommy gets sick, mommy still has to do everything around the house."

"He takes care of me to a certain extent," Cuddy said. "I do not really like to be babied, though."

"At least you know that you have a doctor to take care of you if you do get really sick," Leslie said.

"That is a plus," Cuddy said.

"I have to admit that Greg does not really seem like he is your type Lisa," Leslie said. "He is quite different from all the other guys you have dated."

"First of all, 'all the other guys' makes it sound like there was about a thousand," Cuddy said causing them both to laugh. "Second of all, look how it turned out with all of those guys."

"You just always dated someone who acted so proper and would never go anywhere with scruff on their face," Leslie said.

"House is different than anyone that I ever dated," Cuddy said. "I would have never dreamed I would go out with a guy like him. Even if I did go out with a guy like him, it would not have been hoping for a lasting relationship."

"Is that your way of saying that he is great in bed?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said causing them both to laugh again.

"Now I know why you are dating him," Leslie said. "Is he very, let's say giving, in the bedroom?"

"Let's just say that he likes to give what he receives," Cuddy said.

"Is he the best you ever had?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "Part of it is his actual movements and the other part is just the way that he looks at me. I have been in love before, but when he looks at me sometimes, for the first time I feel truly loved back. I can see it in his eyes."

"That is so corny," Leslie said laughing.

"I could taste corn as it came out of my mouth," Cuddy said.

"If you wake up with a giant grin on your face tomorrow, I will know what you where doing," Leslie said.

"I am not going to do that with mom and dad and grandma down the hall," Cuddy said.

"With all the screaming, they might think you are getting murdered," Leslie said.

"Which reminds me that I better get upstairs before House starts screaming for me," Cuddy said.

"At least with him being sick you will not have to worry about him trying to jump you," Leslie said.

"He is a guy," Cuddy said as she started to leave the kitchen. "I will always have to worry."

Cuddy went back into the bedroom and placed the tea on the side table. She then went to check on House. "How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"A little better," House said. "I can at least breathe a little better."

"I got your tea ready for you," Cuddy said. Cuddy turned off the water and helped House back into the bedroom. House crawled into bed. Cuddy gave him the tea for him to drink. Cuddy went and sat back down on her side of the bed.

"I hate honey," House said as he drunk his tea.

"It's good for you," Cuddy said.

"Why can't pizza make me feel better?" House asked.

"Honey helps with your congestion," Cuddy said. "Pizza helps when you are depressed about something and you need to feed your face." House finished drinking all of his tea down.

"All gone," House said as he showed the empty glass to Cuddy.

"Good boy," Cuddy said as she patted him on the head. House put the glass on the side table and then laid back down.

"Goodnight for the second time Cuddy," House said. Cuddy reached and turned off the lights. Cuddy curled up in House's arms again.

"Goodnight House," Cuddy said. "I love you."

"I love you too," House said through a yawn. He then gave Cuddy a kiss on the top of her head. Cuddy let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Cuddy knew that House was a lot different than the other men she had dated. Cuddy just hoped that House would be the last man that she dated.


	8. The Reason

**The Reason**

July 4

7:00am

House woke up the next morning feeling a little bit better, but still a little congested. He looked over at Cuddy, who was curled up in a ball next to him. House smiled as he got out of bed to take a shower. The warm water on his chest and the steam helped clear House's chest a little more. House let the warm water run down his body and help him wake up.

When House got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the bedroom to get a change of underwear. As he was going through his suitcase, a quiet knock came at the door. House quickly walked over to it so the knocking would not wake up Cuddy.

When House opened the door, Cuddy's sister was on the other side.

"Oh," Leslie said a little flustered as she saw House standing before her in nothing but a towel. "I heard someone up and I just assumed that it was Lisa."

"I think she was up half of the night putting a mirror under my nose to make sure I didn't stop breathing because of my allergies," House said. "Do you need something?"

"Tampons," Leslie said.

"Cuddy always has some with her," House said as he headed for Cuddy's suitcase. "She only has a couple, though."

"That's fine," Leslie said. "I will just go to the store later to get more."

"Here you go," House said handing the tampons to her.

"Thanks," Leslie said as she took the tampons and walked out of the room. The smell of House's Gillette shampoo stayed in her nose.

House finished getting dressed, gave Cuddy a quick kiss on the head, and then headed down to the kitchen. Leslie was in there grabbing her purse and keys to go to the store.

"Are you going to the store right now?" House asked her.

"Yes," Leslie said.

"I'll go with you," House said. "I need to get a different kind of medicine."

"Okay," Leslie said. House put on his shoes and followed Leslie out to her car.

The first half of the car ride was driven in silence.

"Do you know what your problem is?" House said to Leslie, breaking the silence.

"I didn't realize I had one," Leslie said.

"You need to lighten up," House said. "You take everything too seriously."

"That is because I am a grown up," Leslie said. "I have to take thing seriously."

"Not too seriously, though," House said. "You need to keep a little kid in you."

"You have to grow up because life is hard and acting like a kid won't help make it easier," Leslie said.

'Wonder boy, some mother's son, life is full of work and plunder. Easy go, life is not real, life is only what you conjure,'" House recited.

"What?" Leslie asked.

"Life is what you make of it," House said. "If you take like too seriously, everything will be more serious than it should. If you are like me and suffer from Peter Pan syndrome, life will be a lot better because the simple things make you happy."

"Peter Pan syndrome?" Leslie asked.

"Wanting to stay a kid forever," House said.

"I have three kids," Leslie said. "I have to be a responsible adult."

"You can still be responsible and act like a kid sometimes," House said. "Look at your sister. She is the Dean of Medicine of a hospital, yet when we were at McDonald's the other day, she stuck a french fry up my nose."

"Why did she do that?" Leslie asked.

"Because she felt like it," House said. "You just need to let loose."

"You want me to stick a french fry up your nose?" Leslie asked.

"Not particularly," House said as Leslie pulled them in to the store's parking lot. "You just need have more fun. The more fun you have, the happier you are. The happier you are, the nicer you will be. You are really mean to your sister a lot."

"I am not mean to her," Leslie said as they got out of the car and headed into the store.

"Yes you are," House said. "You need to get over the sibling rivalry thing."

"Lisa is just as mean to me," Leslie said.

"Good come back," House said with a smile. "That sounds like what your 5-year old would say."

"You said you wanted me to act like a kid," Leslie said.

"Fine," House said. "As a person older than you, I demand you to be nice to your sister young lady. If she is mean to you, believe me, I will punish her."

"How did this turn into a conversation about your sex life?" Leslie asked with a smile.

"You have a dirty mind," House said. "I like it!"

House and Leslie finished getting all of the stuff that they needed and headed to the check out line. Leslie started to take everything out of the cart and put it on the conveyor belt. "Don't forget your tampons," House said really loud as he handed the box to Leslie.

"You should never take men to the store," the woman cashier said to Leslie.

"You should never take them outside," Leslie said as the woman checked out her items.

"But I like to stick my head out the window on car rides," House said. "I also enjoy a good scratch on the belly." The cashier laughed and smiled at Leslie.

"Don't mind him," Leslie said. "He's a giant child."

"Go go ga ga," House said.

"You are weird," Leslie said.

"And proud of it," House said.

After Leslie paid for the groceries, House helped her carry them back to her car. When they got in the car and Leslie turned it on, House cranked up the radio. "I love this song!" House said. House then started singing along to it.

_I just can't help believing when she smiles up soft and gentle_

_With a trace of misty morning and a promise of tomorrow in her eyes_

_And I just can't help believing when she's lying close beside me_

_And my heart beats with the rhythm of her sighs._

_This time the girl is gonna stay_

_This time the girl is gonna stay_

_For more than just a day._

"Wow," Leslie said. "This is not the type of music that I would have guessed that you listen to."

"Cuddy loves this song," House said. "I sing it to her a lot."

_I just can't help believing when she slips her hand in my hand_

_And it feels so small and helpless that my fingers fold around it like a glove_

_And I just can't help believing when she's whispering her magic_

_And her tears are shining honey sweet with love._

_This time the girl is gonna stay_

_This time the girl is gonna stay_

_For more than just a day._

"You guys spend a lot of time singing together?" Leslie asked when the song was over.

"Yeah," House said. "It's fun."

"I can just picture you two in your house singing as you scrub the toilets," Leslie said.

"You mean as I watch her scrub the toilers?" House said.

"You don't do house work?" Leslie asked.

"I do some," House said. "When she forces me. I would no it voluntary, but I am afraid that she would die from the shock. She is weird anyway. She likes to clean."

"I guess her weirdness goes perfect with your weirdness," Leslie said.

"It is like we were meant to be," House said.

"You two have a very strange fairy tale then," Leslie said.

"The cripple rescues lonely business woman," House said. "That sounds like a perfect fairy tale. Except that if this was a fairy tale, at the end my leg would be healed by her magic touch."

"That's because you haven't killed with evil witch yet," Leslie said.

"I think Cuddy would be upset if I killed you," House said with a smile.

----------------------------------

_The songs in this chapter are Wonderboy by The Kinks and I Just Can't Help Believin by B.J. Thomas. This is what happens when you listen to music before you write a chapter._


	9. Getting Better

**Getting Better**

8:00am

Cuddy stretched in bed when she finally woke up. She turned over to reach for House, but her eyes opened when he wasn't there. Cuddy looked at the clock and realized that House had turned her alarm off. Cuddy crawled out of bed and then walked down to the kitchen with a tank top on with her pajama bottoms and her hair a mess.

"Morning," Cuddy said when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Laura said.

"I see you styled your hair for us," Calvin said.

"I wanted to look my best," Cuddy said with a smile as she sat down next to Brady at the kitchen table. "Where's House?"

"Leslie left a note saying they went to the store," Laura said.

"Together?" Cuddy asked surprised. "One of them is not coming back alive."

"I guess we will see who the stronger of the two are," Calvin said.

"My money is on Leslie," Brady said.

"You might be right," Cuddy said. "Hang on. You have an eyelash." Cuddy removed the eyelash from Brady's face. "Make a wish," she said to him. Brady blew the eyelash off her finger.

"I hope it comes true," Brady said to Cuddy with a smile.

"You never know," Cuddy said. Everyone in the kitchen turned and looked when the front door opened and Leslie walked in.

"You were right Lisa," Calvin said when Leslie closed the door. "Only one of them did come back alive."

Leslie laughed. "He was fine until the ride home," Leslie said. "I had to throw him out of the car when he started to sing Funky Town."

"That sounds like House," Cuddy said.

"Where is he really?" Laura asked.

"He got a phone call," Leslie said. "I think I heard him call him Wilson."

"They're lovers," Cuddy said to Leslie as she got up and went to the front door to go talk to House. Cuddy went outside and smiled at House as she walked over to him.

"Wilson you are not going to believe how hot this chick is that is walking towards me," House said in the phone.

"What does she look like?" Wilson asked.

"She is wearing a tank top that really shows off her fun bags and she has this totally sexy smile on her face."

"How old does she look?" Wilson asked.

"About 50," House said, earning a punch in the arm from Cuddy.

"She's beating me!" House said to Wilson. Cuddy grabbed the phone from House's hand.

"He meant to say I look about 20," Cuddy said in the phone.

"Oh, it was you," Wilson said.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "My fun bags better be the only ones he is looking at."

"Of course!" House said.

"Are you two having a nice trip?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"I am having fun," Cuddy said.

"She won't let me have any fun," House said as he lifted his hand to touch Cuddy's breast, getting a smack from her.

"I have to go," Wilson said. "My mom just woke up."

"I hope you enjoy your Fourth of July," Cuddy said.

"We are going to a fireworks show later," Wilson said.

"I hope you have fun," Cuddy said. Cuddy and Wilson said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Cuddy looked at House, who was smiling at her. "You are in a good mood," Cuddy said. "You must be feeling better."

"I am on Vicodin and allergy medicine," House said. "I feel a little tired, yet a little giddy too."

"Don't be operating any heavy machinery," Cuddy said which caused House to let out a big laugh.

"You are so funny," House said.

"Now I know what to give you when you are in a bad mood," Cuddy said. "Of course then I would not allow you around patients."

"I'm hungry," House said.

"Did you have any breakfast?" Cuddy asked him.

"No," House said.

"I will have my mom make you some," Cuddy said.

"I used that shampoo that you like," House said sticking his head in Cuddy's face.

"You smell very good," Cuddy said pushing his head away. House and Cuddy went back in the house. House went into the living room while Cuddy went into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Cuddy asked her mom.

"Pancakes," Laura said. "Would you like some?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "House wants some too."

"Okay," Laura said. "I will call you when they are done." Cuddy went into the living room where House was watching TV with the kids.

"Hi Aunt Lisa," Emma said when she walked in.

"Hi sweetie," Cuddy said as she sat down in front of the couch which House was laying on. The three kids were sitting on the floor.

"Why did you go to the store with Leslie?" Cuddy whispered to House.

"Tampons," House said. The three kids turned around and looked at him.

"Is his medicine making him a little loopy?" Hannah asked Cuddy.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

"I remember one time I took too much Nyquil and I kept laughing," Hannah said. "I was really out of it."

"Certain medications will do that to you," Cuddy said. "I have seen a lot working in a hospital. We had one guy who kept singing Neil Diamond."

_Oh, I love my Rosie child  
You got the way to make me happy  
You and me, we go in style_

They all looked at House again as he started to sing.

"She wasn't telling you to sing Neil Diamond," Hannah said

"But I like Neil Diamond," House said.

"That doesn't mean I want to hear you singing him," Hannah said. House smiled and started to sing again.

_Papa says he'd love to be with you  
If he had the time  
So you turn to the only friend you can find  
There in your mind_

"Maybe that was the only friends that _you_ could find," Hannah said.

"My imagery friend was good to me," House said.

"Did you sit around the house and sing Neil Diamond to each other?" Hannah asked sarcastically.

"Yes," House said seriously. "We were in a band together. I handled the vocals."

_Oh no, no, no, no  
You don't smile the same  
Oh no, no, no, no  
Like you been hidin' pain  
I love you so much, I could taste it  
But girl, your eyes tell me it's wasted_

"I have no idea why you did not have any real friends," Hannah said.

"She is being mean to me," House said to Cuddy.

"You going to cry?" Hannah said.

"Yes," House said. "But you know what will make me feel better?"

"What?" Hannah asked.

_Funny thing, but you can sing it with a cry in your voice  
And before you know, start to feeling good  
You simply got no choice_

House sang and smiled at her. "How did I not see that coming?" Hannah asked.

"You're stupid," Tyler said.

"Ha ha!" House said pointing at Hannah.

---------------------------------------------

_I was listening to a lot of Neil Diamond today because he is a stud. The songs are: Cracklin Rosie, Shilo, I Got The Feeling (Oh, No, No), Song Sung Blue._


	10. Urgent

**Urgent**

After eating his breakfast, House passed out on the couch. Cuddy went to take a shower and to get dressed. The kids were still in the living room watching TV when Hannah noticed that House started to sound funny.

"Do you think he is breathing kind of hard?" Hannah asked Tyler.

"A little," Tyler said. Hannah got up from where she was sitting and went over to House.

"Hey," Hannah said as she shook him a little. Tyler got up and went over to stand next to Hannah when House didn't wake up.

"Shake him harder," Tyler said.

"Greg?" Hannah said as he shook him.

"Is he dead?" Tyler asked when House still didn't wake up.

"He's not dead stupid," Hannah said. "He is still breathing."

"Then why won't he wake up?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Hannah said. "Mom!" Leslie came out of the kitchen, where she had been sitting talking with her parents and Brady.

"Don't yell in the house," Leslie said when she came in the room. "What do you want?"

"I think he is dead," Tyler said as he pointed at House.

"I told you he is not dead," Hannah said. "He just won't wake up." Leslie walked over to House.

"Greg?" Leslie said as he gave him a little nudge.

"I already tried that," Hannah said to her mom when House still did not wake up.

"House?" Leslie said as she shook him harder, still getting no response. "Get your grandfather."

"Grandpa Cal!" Tyler screamed as he ran into the kitchen.

"Stop yelling," Brady said when Tyler ran in.

"Something is wrong with Greg," Tyler said to his grandfather. "He won't wake up." Calvin followed Tyler into the living room, along with Laura and Brady.

"I keep shaking him but I can't get him to respond," Leslie said to her father when he came in. Calvin tried to wake him. When House still would not wake up, he checked his vitals.

"Calvin what's wrong with him?" Laura asked.

"I think he is having a reaction to the medicine he took," Calvin said. "We need to get him to the hospital because it sounds like he has fluids in his lungs."

"I'll call for an ambulance," Laura said.

"Is he going to die?" Tyler asked.

"No," Calvin said. "Leslie, take the kids into the backyard."

"Come on you guys," Leslie said as he picked up Emma and had the other two follow her and Brady into the backyard. After Laura called for an ambulance, she ran to go get Cuddy. Laura quickly knocked on the door and then flung it open when Cuddy told her to come in.

"Lisa, something is wrong with Greg," Laura said. "Your father says that he thinks he is having a reaction to the medicine that he took." Cuddy quickly ran by her mother and sped down the hall to the living room.

"He will be okay," Calvin said when he saw Cuddy run into the living room over to the couch where House was lying. "He just has some fluid in his lungs." Cuddy sat on the couch next to House and kept an eye on his vitals until the paramedics arrived.

Cuddy's grandmother had been upstairs sleeping when she heard the sirens. When she went downstairs, Calvin told her what had happened as they loaded House up. Cuddy and her mother rode in the ambulance with House on the way to the hospital. Laura told Calvin that she would call him after the doctors looked over House. Calvin was pretty sure House would be able to be released after they drained the fluid from his lungs.

After the paramedics left, Calvin went to the backyard to talk to Leslie and her family.

"Is he alright?" Brady asked when Calvin walked out.

"He should be," Calvin said.

"How could a common medicine cause this?" Leslie asked.

"All medicines have risks," Calvin said. "If his allergies were bad enough that could have caused some problems too."

"He sure made this holiday exciting," Hannah said. "When people ask me what I did for Fourth of July I get to say 'we had to take my Aunt's boyfriend to the hospital because he wouldn't wake up.'"

"Will he be back to shoot fireworks with us?" Tyler asked.

"He should be," Calvin said.

**********

12:00pm

Laura had called home earlier and told Calvin that they would be home around noon. The doctor said that house had too much built up phlegm in his chest and that is what caused his respiratory problems. They drained his lungs and gave him a prescription strength decongestant.

"We're home!" Laura said as she opened up the front door. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Yeah!" Tyler said when they walked in. "You're not dead."

"At least he is happy that I am alive," House said to Cuddy as they walked into the living room.

"We all are," Grandma Cuddy said.

"That is just because you did not want to lose your eye candy," House said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"That is true," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You two are gross," Hannah said.

"Would you prefer I talk that way with your aunt?" House asked.

"I prefer you not talk that way at all," Hannah said.

"Can I talk that way with your mom?" House asked.

"No!" Hannah said.

"Should I worry that you are Leslie bonded too much at the store together this morning?" Cuddy asked House.

"Oh yeah," House said as he winked at Leslie.

"You have nothing to worry about Lisa," Leslie said. "The earth hasn't frozen over yet."

"So you are saying that I have a chance?" House asked with a smile.

"Dumb And Dumber?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," House said.

"I see you two have the same taste in movies," Brady said.

"What can I say?" House said. "The girl has taste."

"You two can sit here and quote lines from your movies and we will make some lunch," Leslie said as she got up. Calvin, Laura, and Grandma Cuddy followed her into the kitchen.

"You know what my favorite quote from that move is?" Hannah asked House. "We got no food, no jobs... our PET'S HEADS ARE FALLING OFF!" House, Hannah, and Tyler laughed.

"You say that he is the top doctor in your hospital, huh?" Brady asked Cuddy.

"I don't even know anymore," Cuddy said.

"Actually, Foreman comes up with all of the ideas and he lets me take the credit," House said.

"Who's Foreman?" Hannah asked.

"He is one of my fellows," House said. "He is George Foreman's kid."

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"No," House said. "You sure are gullible, though."

"I am not," Hannah said.

"Did you know the word gullible is not in the dictionary?" Cuddy asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hannah asked.

"It's not a real word," Cuddy said.

"Is it slang or something?" Hannah asked. Hannah looked at House as he started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Hannah asked.

"You are so gullible that you fell for the old gullible is not in the dictionary gag," House said.


	11. I'm Taken

**I'm Taken**

After lunch, Calvin, Laura, and Grandma Cuddy took the kids to the park. Hannah reluctantly went with them, but decided she could just sit on a bench and listen to her Ipod. House, Cuddy, Brady, and Leslie all stayed back at the house and now were currently sitting in the backyard on the patio.

"Do you guys want to play the 'would you rather' game?" Brady asked.

"What's that?" House asked.

"I ask you a question and you answer which one you would rather do if you had to do one," Brady said. "For instance, Greg, would you rather wear a bright pink shirt to work all day or sing The Candy Man in front of all your employees?"

House thought about it for a minute. "Sing The Candy Man," House said.

"Really?" Brady asked.

"I think people would actually be more shocked if I wore a bright pink shirt then if I sang in front of them all," House said.

"That explains a little about you," Brady said.

"I got one for you Brady," Cuddy said. "Would you rather kiss a guy on the mouth or go without sex for the rest of your life?"

"Kiss the guy as long as I can pick him," Brady said.

"Stop hinting," House said. "I will not kiss you."

"Your turn Lisa," Leslie said. "Would you rather go to jail for a year or join a swingers club?"

"Swingers club," Cuddy said. "This way I at least have fun."

"You can have fun in prison," House said.

"Not with a man," Cuddy said.

"Greg, think up one for Leslie," Brady said.

"This is probably going to be good," Leslie said.

"Would you rather give birth to eight more children or go to a nude beach?" House asked.

"Nude beach," Leslie said. "I would rather look at naked men than baby vomit."

"Okay Leslie," Cuddy said. "Would you rather pose naked in a magazine or have Brady pose naked in a magazine?"

"Brady," Leslie said. "Just to spite his mother."

"Stop thinking of me naked Lisa," Brady said.

"I can't help it," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Brady, would you rather have a million dollars or have sex everyday for the rest of your life?" House asked.

"The million dollars," Brady said. "Sex wouldn't be as fun if you had to have it everyday."

"Don't tell her that," House said putting his hands over Cuddy's ears.

"Greg, would you rather sleep with Roseanne or have Lisa shave her head?" Leslie asked.

"She can always wear wigs," House answered. "I can just imagine Roseanne yelling my name." House shuttered.

"I got one for you Lisa," Brady said. "Would you rather have gigantic breast implants or uncontrollable orgasms?"

"I would be happy with either one!" House said.

"Uncontrollable orgasms because that would bring me more pleasure than having giant boobs," Cuddy said.

"You would be so horny all the time," House said. "Wait. How is that different from now?" Cuddy punched House on the arm. "She likes is rough," House said.

"I am going to go get a drink," Cuddy said.

"I'll come with," Brady said.

"You like messing with her, don't you?" Leslie asked House after Cuddy and Brady left.

"It's all in good fun," House said.

***********

"It is hot out there," Cuddy said when she and Brady entered the kitchen. Cuddy reached into the freezer and grabbed an ice cube out. Cuddy rubbed it against the back of her neck.

"I think I might be getting a sunburn," Brady said as he watched Cuddy.

"I have some sun cream in my room if you want some," Cuddy said.

"Yeah," Brady said. Brady followed Cuddy to her room. Cuddy handed Brady the cream and he put some on his face.

"Can you put some on the back of my neck?" Cuddy asked Brady as she lifted up her hair.

"Sure," Brady said as he put some cream in his hand and started rubbing it on her skin.

"That feels good," Cuddy said.

"Your neck seems a little tense," Brady said.

"My body misses my own bed," Cuddy said. Cuddy was enjoying the little neck massage until she felt Brady's hand slid against her butt. "What are you doing?" Cuddy exclaimed as she moved away from him.

"Don't deny that you haven't felt the chemistry between us," Brady said.

"I haven't felt it because there is none," Cuddy said as she backed away from him.

"You said you wanted to see me naked," Brady said.

"I was joking," Cuddy said.

"Were you?" Brady asked as he followed her as she backpedaled, until she was against the wall.

"Yes," Cuddy said.

"I don't think you were," Brady said as he bent down to try to kiss her. Cuddy smacked Brady on the face. Cuddy then saw the rage fill his eyes, a look she had not seen directed towards her since Jason.

"Move away from me," Cuddy said trying to stay strong.

"You're a little cock tease," Brady said, not moving.

"Don't make me scream for House," Cuddy said.

"I am pretty sure that I could take the cripple," Brady said as he moved away from Cuddy. Cuddy now realized that all those years she thought Brady was such a nice guy, it had all been an act. Cuddy stayed against the wall as Brady turned and looked at her.

"Did you guys get lost on the way to the kitchen?" Leslie asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"We just came up to get some sunscreen," Brady said as he walked towards her and out of the room.

"Are you okay Lisa?" Leslie asked Cuddy after Brady had left.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. Leslie gave Cuddy a little nod and then left the room. Cuddy wondered how long Leslie had been at the door.

Cuddy went into the bathroom and washed the sun block off her neck. She had to get his hands off her. Cuddy was looking at herself in the mirror when House came into the bathroom.

"I know that you are pretty, but do you really need to stare at yourself?" House asked her. Cuddy walked over to House and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"You really are horny all the time," House said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Cuddy thought about telling House about what had happened, but she was afraid that House might try to kill Brady.

"I love you," Cuddy said as she stayed in his arms.

"I love you too," House said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Your chest still sounds a little clogged," Cuddy said as she lifted her head of his chest and looked at him.

"I still need to hock up a good phlegm," House said.

"Sexy," Cuddy said.

"Are you okay?" House asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I'm fine," Cuddy said. "I think I am just tired from last night."

"I like when you say that after a long night of sex a lot better," House said.

"When we get home, I will have sex with you all night long," Cuddy said. House looked at his watch.

"About 25 more hours to go," House said.

"I am glad that you are keeping time," Cuddy said.

"I don't want to spend a second longer out of you than a need to be," House said as he gave her a kiss on the lips. Cuddy deepened the kiss. House's lips against hers made her feel so much better.

-----------------------------------------------

_Jason was Cuddy's abusive boyfriend from college, if you do not remember._


	12. I Know There's Something Going On

**I Know There's Something Going On**

Cuddy kept kissing for awhile House until he finally pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" Cuddy asked him.

"A certain part of me won't be able to stop if we keep going," House said.

"And what part of you would that be?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"My nose," House said back with a smile. "You smell so good."

"It couldn't be something else that is pressing against me?" Cuddy asked knowingly.

"I have a flashlight in my pocket," House said. "Ten inch."

"Just keep it in your pocket so you do not freak people out," Cuddy said.

"But I wanted to play with it!" House whined.

"You can play with it at home," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House said. "Why don't? It'll make you feel better."

"Okay," Cuddy said. Cuddy went and laid down on the bed and House went to go watch TV in the living room.

"Where's Lisa?" Leslie asked when House came in. Brady was upstairs taking a shower.

"She said she was tired so she decided to take a nap," House said. "What are we watching?"

"You can watch whatever you want," Leslie said as she gave him the remote and got up to leave.

"I can take that personally, you know," House said.

"I guess you will have to decide if you should or not," Leslie said with a smile as she left the room.

**********

"Come in," Cuddy said when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"You can stop thinking now," Leslie said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Stop thinking about what?" Cuddy asked.

"About whether or not you should tell me about Brady putting the moves on you," Leslie said as she sat down on the bed next to Cuddy.

"You saw that," Cuddy said as she sat up and sat against the headboard.

"Yeah," Leslie said.

"No matter what Brady says, I did not flirt with him or give him any kind of idea that I wanted him," Cuddy said.

"I know," Leslie said. "Brady thinks that anytime some chick is nice to him that she is in love with him and wants him."

"How long have you known about him and other women?" Cuddy asked.

"I started suspecting a few months after we got married, but I didn't know for sure until I was 4 months pregnant with Emma and I walked in on him with another woman," Leslie said.

"Why didn't you leave him?" Cuddy asked.

"Brady is a crappy husband, but he is a great father," Leslie said.

"That doesn't mean you have to stay with him," Cuddy said.

"I know," Leslie said. "He will ending up leaving us when he finds someone he really likes and not just want to have sex with."

"Wait," Cuddy said in a valley girl voice. "Are you trying to tell me that he just wanted to use me and he doesn't really love me?"

"I am sorry to burst your bubble," Leslie said with a slight laugh. "Lisa, I know that Greg is right when he said that I need to loosen up. I know that I am kind of mean to you sometimes."

"When did he say that?" Cuddy asked.

"When we went to the store together," Leslie said. "Lisa I know that I treat you the way I do because I am jealous of you because you have the career and the boyfriend that adores you. I guess that sounds kind of immature."

"I was always kind of mean to you because I was jealous that you had three wonderful kids and I guess I wanted to prove that I made the right choice of getting a career in college instead of a husband," Cuddy said. "I guess we are both kind of immature."

"It is kind of weird, though, that you are happily dating a man that a lot of people think is a jerk and I am stuck with a man that everyone thinks is wonderful who is really a douche bag," Leslie said with a smile.

"House _is_ a jerk," Cuddy said. "He's just nice to me."

"He doesn't seem like a cheater either," Leslie said.

"House has a lot of problems, but I do not think cheating is one of them," Cuddy said.

"Did you tell Greg what happened?" Leslie asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "Part of me wants to and part of me doesn't. I guess one part doesn't want me to keep something from him and the other part doesn't want him murdering Brady."

"You could tell him and then tell him not to tell anyone else," Leslie said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "Because he always listens to me."

"You tell him if you think you have to," Leslie said. "I don't want to be the reason you keep something from him. If Brady gets hit in the face, than so be it. He deserves it."

"I will have to think about it a little more," Cuddy said. "I just don't want House to hit Brady in front of the kids or Grandma."

"If you told Grandpa the reason why Greg hit him, she would probably be beating him too," Leslie said causing both of them to laugh.

"I can just see Grandma hitting Brady across the head with a rolling pin," Cuddy said.

"I think we are enjoying this conversation too much," Leslie said.

"It's a fun topic," Cuddy said. Leslie and Cuddy turned when House opened the door.

"I tell you she is tired and needs a nap so you come up here and keep her awake?" House asked.

"It gave us some alone time to talk about you," Leslie said.

"About how I am a stud?" House asked.

"That is exactly it," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"You can have that conversation in front of me," House said. "I don't mind."

"It's not as fun if you are in the room," Leslie said.

"Maybe not for you, but it is for me," House said.

"Go back and watch your TV," Cuddy said.

"There is nothing on," House said.

"My parents have about 500 channels," Cuddy said. "You couldn't find one thing that you like?"

"I stopped flipping when I got to the channel with The Nanny marathon on," House said.

"Do you want to play chess?" Leslie asked.

"You play?" House asked.

"No," Leslie said sarcastically. "I just thought it would be fun to offer to play something with you that I do not know how to play."

"She has the same sarcastic tone as you do," House said to Cuddy.

"Just go play chess," Cuddy said. "Come wake me up in an hour."

"I call black," House said.

"I am a woman so I get to choose first," Leslie said as she got up and followed House out of the room.

"I am a cripple, so I get to choose first," House said.

"I can kick you in the nuts, so I get to choose first," Leslie said. House thought about it for a second.

"I guess I will be a gentleman and let you choose first," House said. House followed Leslie into the kid's room and got the game out.

"I'll be white," Leslie said.

"We just went through all of this and you didn't even want black?" House asked.

"Nope," Leslie said with a grin.

"You are woman through and through," House said. "You know how to get what you want." Leslie finished putting the pieces on the board.

"I want you to make the first move," Leslie said.

"As long as you promise not to cry when I beat you," House said.

"I won't cry," Leslie said. "I will just throw the board at you and complain that you cheated."

"Just don't wake Cuddy up with your yelling," House said. "She needs her rest."

_If you only knew what is going on in her mind,_ Leslie thought.


	13. Angry

**Angry**

Leslie and House were on there second game when Brady popped his head in.

"What are you two doing?" Brady asked.

"Playing strip chess," House said. "Unfortunately chess takes awhile to play so it will take some time before I can see the good stuff."

"You mean the twelfth of never?" Leslie asked.

"I see that you have been listening to Donny Osmond," House said.

"I see you have to," Brady said. "I am going to go watch TV."

"Whatever," Leslie said as she made another move. Brady just left the room, confused by the two people who he was sure coming here would kill each other.

House thought about his next move.

"Stop picking your nose in front of me," Leslie said.

"I'm not," House said as he made a move. "I have a zit up there and I am trying to pop it. Don't get your tampon in a bundle."

"You know, that reminds me that I was very impressed that you were able to get me tampons from Lisa's bag without making some sort of joke," Leslie said. "I don't think Brady has ever even said the word tampon."

"I have to deal with people who have STD's everyday," House said. "Tampons don't really freak me out."

"I guess that is why Lisa wanted to become Dean and not really deal with patients," Leslie said. "She didn't want to have to deal with all that gross stuff."

"She still deals with patients a little if the clinic is backed up," House said. "She just takes children's boo-boo's and gives me the crotch rot."

"First of all, that is gross," Leslie said. "Second of all, do you still get stuck with that? You are dating the boss."

"Work life is still the same," House said. "See tells me to do something, I don't do it, she yells like a hyena, I get one of my fellows to do it."

"I see that you are a real hard work," Leslie said.

"Check mate!" House said. "I rule!"

"At least you do not let winning go to your head," Leslie said. They heard the front door slam and feet running around.

"I think the rug rats are home," House said. "Or a stampede of elephants."

"It's the kids," Leslie said. "It is the exact same sound they make when they come home from school." Emma ran into the room.

"Hi mama," she said as she walked over to Leslie and House.

"Did you have fun?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. Emma wanted to see what game House and Leslie were playing, so she jumped on House's right leg to get onto his lap.

"Holy leg pain Batman!" House said as he quickly moved Emma to his left leg.

"Are you okay?" Leslie said.

"Yeah," House said. "Emma, the right leg is off limits."

"I'm sorry," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around House to give him a hug.

"That's okay," House said.

"I wish I had a camera so I could have captured that moment," Leslie said with a smile. "I am sure Lisa would have loved it."

"Just get the pieces ready for another game," House said.

**********

After they played a few more games, Leslie and Emma went and joined the rest of the family in the backyard and House went to go wake Cuddy up. House went into their bedroom and sat on the bed. He then lifter Cuddy's shirt up and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"That tickles," Cuddy said with a giggle.

"Time to wake up," House said.

"Has it been an hour already?" Cuddy asked as she sat up.

"Yep," House said. "Everyone is in the backyard." Cuddy then remembered what happened and did not know if she was ready to face Brady again.

"Can we talk really quick?" Cuddy asked, deciding it was better to go ahead and tell House about what had happened.

"I didn't do anything," House said.

"I am sure you did do something, but this talk isn't about you," Cuddy said. "Before I tell you, though, you have to promise me something."

"Okay," House said.

"You have to promise me that you will control your anger," Cuddy said.

"If I have to promise that you know it is something that will make me mad," House said.

"I need you to promise me House," Cuddy said.

"I promise," House said.

"Earlier today when Brady and I came in the House a little while when you and Leslie were still in the backyard we came in here to get some suntan lotion," Cuddy said.

"Is there going to be a dead Brady smeared across your parent's backyard?" House asked.

"You promised me that you would control your anger," Cuddy said.

"I lied," House said. "What did he do?"

"He rubbed his hand on my butt and then pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me," Cuddy said.

"I am going to kill him!" House said as he stood up from the bed.

"No House," Cuddy said as she grabbed his arm. "Do not make a scene in front of the kids or my parents."

"Your brother-in-law just molested you," House said. "I think I have the right to hit him."

"Please don't," Cuddy said. "For me." House thought for a moment.

"If he touches you again, I will hit him," House said.

"Deal," Cuddy said.

"Are you going to tell your sister?" House asked.

"She already knows," Cuddy said.

"She just played with me for an hour and didn't tell me that?" House asked. "I just realized that the play with me part sounded funny."

"She just wanted to wait until I told you," Cuddy said. "She knew that you would be angry."

"I think there is only one fair way to handle this situation," House said. "Brady got to grab your butt so I should get to grab Leslie's butt."

"Actually, the fair think would be that I get to grab Brady's butt," Leslie said. "I am pretty sure that _does_ count as flirting, so I better not."

"Maybe tonight I will accidentally throw a firecracker at his crotch," House said.

"Leslie might be aiming there too," Cuddy said.

"Good," House said. "He deserves it."

"If we go outside now, will you behave yourself?" Cuddy asked.

"As long as he stays away from you," House said. "If he takes one step towards you, I am throwing him into the grill."

"At least wait until my dad is done cooking," Cuddy said as she got out of bed. "I don't want pieces of Brady skin in my grilled potatoes."

"Okay," House said. House and Cuddy headed to the backyard.

"I see the sleepy head is up," Grandma Cuddy said when Cuddy and House walked out.

"I am wide awake now," Cuddy said.

"Good," Grandma Cuddy said. "You can help me make the ice cream. You too stud," Grandma Cuddy said to House. Cuddy smiled at House and sat down next to her grandma.

"Come on stud," Cuddy said as she patted the seat next to her.


	14. Happy Together

_I would like to comment that fireworks are illegal in Kansas, so I have, of course, never used them. It is not like I only live about 40 minutes from the Missouri border and I go buy them over there and then bring them back. That idea never even crossed my mind. You would have to be like an evil genius to think that one up._

**Happy Together**

"Nothing like churning ice cream," House said sarcastically as he churned. "It's too bad that they do not sell ice cream in stores."

"Home made ice cream tastes so much better," Cuddy said. "Grandma has been making it for us for years."

"Plus it works your arm and chest muscles," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I am not going to take my shirt off so stop hinting," House said.

"Mom, do you have to hit on him in front of all of us?" Calvin asked.

"She would miss the joy of grossing you out if she did it when you were not in the room," House said.

"I love the look on his face when she says something about House," Laura said. "It's priceless."

"It makes me smile," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Your family is so weird," House said to Cuddy.

"My family is weird?" Cuddy asked. "I am sure that when I met more of your family I will think they are weird too."

"Everybody's family seems weird when you are not used to them," Grandma Cuddy said. "To us, this is normal."

"Welcome to the family," Cuddy said to House with a smile.

"I think that is your cue to run," Leslie said as she walked to the patio. She left Brady to keep playing Frisbee with the kids in the yard.

"Is that some kind of cripple joke?" House asked Leslie.

"I guess you were pretty smart to choose a man that can't run away," Grandma Cuddy said to Cuddy.

"Yep," Cuddy said as she put her right arm around House's shoulder. "He's all mine."

"You say that like it is a good thing," Leslie said with a smirk.

"Don't say that Leslie," Laura said.

"He knows I am joking," Leslie said.

"No I don't," House said dramatically. "It was mean."

"Shut up," Cuddy said laughing.

"I don't like when you two get along," House said. "You team up against me."

"That's because it is fun," Leslie said.

"You'll protect me, won't you Grandma Cuddy?" House asked her.

"I was going to, but then you told me you were not going to take your shirt off," Grandma Cuddy said.

"What if I just give you a little peek?" House asked as he started lifting up his shirt.

"Keep your clothes on," Cuddy said as she swatted his hand down.

"Why?" House asked. "Your sister has already seen me with nothing but a towel on."

"And when was this?" Calvin asked raising an eyebrow.

"This morning," House said. "She came to our room knowing that I had just gotten out of the shower."

"That is not true," Leslie said. "I came to ask Lisa for something and he answered the door that way."

"And she couldn't take her eyes off me," House said.

"Oh brother," Leslie said, rolling her eyes.

"Remind me to go ask Lisa something tomorrow morning," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

"Mom!" Calvin said.

"I'll give you some warning if I decide to take another shower tonight," House said to Grandma Cuddy.

"That's enough churning," Grandma Cuddy said to House and Cuddy.

"Good," House said. "I want to shoot some fireworks. Where are the Blackcats? I want to make some noise." House went and walked over to the bench where Calvin had put all the fireworks.

"Men," Leslie said. House lit a firecracker and then flung it so that it exploded a few feet behind Brady.

"Whoa!" Brady said, shocked from the explosion.

"I want to shoot some!" Hannah said as she, Tyler, and Emma ran over to House.

"Be careful," Leslie said. "Emma, you can't shoot those. They are too dangerous."

"Here," House said pulling out some poppers. "Throw these against the ground and they will make a popping noise." House pulled one out of the box and handed it to Emma. She threw it on the ground and gave House a big smile when it popped. House handed her the rest of the box. House grabbed another box of poppers out and threw one of them at Brady's neck.

"Ow!" Brady said.

"Sorry," House said. "I guess my aim sucks."

"Do I need to supervise you?" Cuddy asked as she got up from her chair and walked over to House. Even though she enjoyed seeing it, she knew that House shouldn't be throwing fireworks at other people.

"Not right now," House said. "You might need to when I do the bottle rockets when it gets dark."

"I would hate for you to have bad aim with those," Cuddy said.

"I know," House whispered to her. "Brady might end up taking one up the ass. Of course, he might like that."

"You're horrible," Cuddy whispered back to him with a smile. "Now go play with your fireworks."

"Yeah!" House said as he made his way to the yard. He took a foam cup with him so he could blow it up. Leslie walked over to Cuddy.

"Did you tell him?" Leslie whispered Cuddy.

"What makes you say that?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know," Leslie said. "Maybe the fact that he is throwing fireworks at Brady."

"I might have mentioned something to him about it," Cuddy said.

"You couldn't bring yourself to keep him from it, could you?" Leslie asked.

"If he ever found out he would think that I was keeping things from him," Cuddy said. "I want him to be honest with me, so I have to be honest with him."

"How do you keep it so that he did not immediately go murder Brady?" Leslie asked. "I thought you said that Gregory House does not listen to anyone."

"I made him promise and give him a really sad look," Cuddy said. "One thing I know House hates is when either I cry or it looks like I might cry. Brady better be on his best behavior, though. House could snap at anytime if Brady even looks at me the wrong way."

"If he does, just make sure that I am in the room so that I can watch it," Leslie said.

"I'll try to be there to make sure that House does not murder him," Cuddy said. "I do not want to have to date a man that is in jail."

Leslie and Cuddy watched House and Tyler blow up a soda can. "That was cool!" Tyler yelled! "We should find some other stuff to blow up."

"I am sure that I can think of something," House said as he gave Brady a big smile. Brady looked at House confused.

"Like what?" Tyler asked House.

"Do your grandparents have any toy army men?" House asked him.

"Yeah," Tyler said as he headed for the house.

"Don't run in the house," Leslie said.

"I think you might want to start worrying that he may like blowing things up too much," Grandma Cuddy said to Leslie.

"If he starts to do it on days other than Fourth of July, I will start to worry," Leslie said.

"Hannah seems to enjoy it just as much," Cuddy said as Hannah threw a firecracker into the air. "You might want to take all the matches out of your house."


	15. I'm Still Alive

**I'm Still Alive**

8:00pm

They all spent the next few hours eating food and playing with fireworks. Tyler really enjoyed when House blew up his hotdog with a firecracker. Right now, House had everyone except Emma working on tying a bunch of fireworks together to make a giant circle. He called it playing dominoes with firecrackers.

"I dare you to stand in the middle of it of when the goes over," Tyler said to House.

"I am going to be as far a way as possible when these babies go off," House said.

"Then how are you going to light it?" Leslie asked.

"I'm not," House said. "Cuddy is."

"I did not agree to this," Cuddy said. "It's your thing, so you should light it."

"But I'm crippled," House said. "I can't run. You are the runner in the family."

"Apparently it is because I have been training my whole life to run away from the circle of doom," Cuddy said.

"That's a good name for it!" House said. "Of course, I like Ring of Fire better. '_I fell into a burning ring of fire_.'"

"Let's just hope that Lisa won't be singing that song later," Grandma Cuddy said. House finished tying the last pieces together.

"I think we are ready," House said. "Everyone get back." They all went and stood on the patio, except for Cuddy.

"If I die, just remember that this was House's idea," Cuddy said.

"Do you really want that to be your last words?" House asked.

"I love my family," Cuddy said.

"Wrong," House said. "It was supposed to be 'I love Greg House so much. He is my life.'"

"Maybe she wanted to spare us from vomiting," Hannah said.

"Do you guys want me to light this or not?" Cuddy asked

"Yes," House said. "Let's do it." Cuddy lit her lighter and bent down nervously to light the first firecracker. When the fuse was lit, Cuddy ran as fast as she could from the fireworks. Everyone watched the as the fireworks exploded in a circle.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Leslie said when it was over.

"I am a genius," House said.

"You burnt a circle in the grass!" Tyler said as he and Hannah ran over to look at it.

"That really got my heart beat going," Cuddy said when she walked over to them.

"We could tell by how you were shaking when you tried to light it," House said as imitated what she looked like in a little more drastic way.

"Shut up!" Cuddy said as she hit him.

"You got my nipple!" House said.

"And I think that is my cue to go back and play with Tyler and Hannah," Calvin said. Cuddy walked onto the patio to get a drink. As she was walking, Cuddy glanced over at Emma, who had a light in her and was lighting a Blackcat.

"Emma!" Cuddy said as she grabbed the firework out of her hand. Before Cuddy could throw it away, it exploded in her left hand. House ran over to Cuddy and looked at her hand. Cuddy's hand was beat red and House could see some burn marks.

"Is she alright?" Leslie asked.

"It should be fine," House said as he escorted Cuddy into the house. "She just needs some ice."

Cuddy managed to make it into the kitchen before the tears started to fall. "It's okay," House said as he grabbed some ice and baking soda from the freezer. House led Cuddy to their bedroom and into their bathroom. Cuddy sat down on the edge of the bathtub. House grabbed some baking soda out of the box and added some water to make a paste. He then rubbed it on Cuddy's hand to help soothe it. House then handed Cuddy a tissue to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"You know, this isn't the first time that you had some kind of white paste on your hand and I needed to hand you a tissue," House said with a smile. Cuddy laughed and smiled back.

"You have such a dirty mind," Cuddy said.

"I knew it would get a smile on your face," House said.

"It's ironic that I managed to escape without getting burned when I lit a giant circle of firework and I end up getting burnt by one littler one," Cuddy said.

"That's because your motherly instincts kicked in," House said. "You saw a child in danger."

"I hope that I can think that fast with our children," Cuddy said.

"I don't think we will have to worry about that," House said. "I know that you will be holding our kids in your arms until they are 21 years old so they won't be able to pick up a random firecracker." House rinsed the paste off of Cuddy's hand.

"21?" Cuddy said. "More like 35." House started wrapping a bandage on Cuddy's hand.

"_Bandages on my legs and my arms from you, Bandages, bandages, bandages_," House started to sing.

"Do you have a song for everything?" Cuddy asked House.

"Yes," House said.

"Do you just sit in your office all day and learn new music?" Cuddy asked.

"Not all day," House said. "I fantasize about you naked the rest of the time. I don't want music to play because it interrupts me if I like a song."

"You always do like to give me your full attention when I am naked," Cuddy said. Cuddy shut up when she heard someone enter the bedroom. Grandma Cuddy popped her head in.

"How's the patient?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"We were just having a very interesting conversation," House said.

"About music," Cuddy said quickly.

"I was singing to her to make her feel better," House said.

"That's sweet," Grandma Cuddy said. "How bad is the hand?"

"It's not that bad," House said. "A few Advil will knock that pain right away."

**********

After House had taken Cuddy into the house, Leslie picked up a crying Emma and tried to calm her down.

"Is she okay?" Calvin asked.

"She isn't hurt," Leslie said. "I think she is just scared."

"Good thing Lisa is quick on her feet," Laura said.

"She would be a really good mom," Leslie said.

"Too bad she can't have kids," Brady said.

"Brady!" Leslie said.

"Wait," Calvin said. "What do you mean by that?"

"I forget I wasn't supposed to say anything," Brady said to Leslie.

"Lisa tried having kids a couple of years ago," Leslie said to her parents. "She told me that she didn't think she could have kids. You can't tell her I told you. It was supposed to be a secret." Leslie gave Brady a death glare.

"And we kept making all those comments to her when we visited about kids," Laura said feeling guilty.

"And we kept blaming Greg for not wanting any," Calvin said.

"They can always adopt," Leslie said. "I am sure they would not have a hard time because they are doctors."

"That's true," Calvin said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The songs in this chapter were Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash and Bandages by Hot Hot Heat._


	16. I Heard It Through The Grapevine

**I Heard It Through The Grapevine**

About 15 minutes later, House, Cuddy, and Grandma Cuddy headed back to the backyard.

"Oh Lisa," Laura said as she came over and gave Cuddy a hug. "It's okay."

"It's just a little burn mom," Cuddy said a little surprised. "It will heal."

"Time will heal everything," Laura said.

"Okay," Cuddy said, noticing that her mom was acting strange.

"And Greg," Laura said turning to him. "You are such a good boy." Laura went and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"What kind of booze did you guys drink when we were gone?" House asked, also noticing that Laura was acting weird.

"Apparently the good kind," Grandma Cuddy said. "The kind that puts you in a really good mood. I mean, I don't drink."

"Yeah right," House said. "You should come live with us so you and I can go clubbing together."

"I rather stay home and watch Matlock," Grandma Cuddy said.

"She just proved that she is definitely a senior citizen," House said. "Just don't start wearing moo-moo's."

"I don't know what I am going to do with these two," Cuddy said about Grandma Cuddy and House.

"I think let them go run off together," Leslie said as she walked over to Cuddy with Emma in her arms. "Emma wants to say something to you Lisa."

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

"It's okay sweetie," Cuddy said. "Accidents happen."

"We are getting ready to start the bottle rockets if everyone will find a spot," Calvin said. Calvin, Brady, and Tyler were going to handle the bottle rocket duty. House went and sat in a lawn chair. Cuddy came and sat down on the left side of his lap and lied down against him. House wrapped his arms around her waist. Leslie pulled up a chair next to them and sat down with Emma now in her lap.

"Remember every year dad would drag us out in the backyard to watch him shoot off fireworks," Leslie said to Cuddy.

"This was always one of his favorite holidays," Cuddy said.

"My dad would take me to the base to talk to his fellow men about war stories," House said. "He thought that was more patriotic."

"To scar a little kid with war stories?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said.

"It sounds like your dad is pretty different from our dad," Leslie said. "From the way you turned out, I think we had a better deal."

"Are you trying to imply that there is something wrong with me?" House asked.

"Maybe a little," Leslie said with a smile.

"Hey," House said. "There is nothing little about me."

"Certainly not your ego," Cuddy said causing Leslie to laugh.

"Emma, your mom and your aunt are mean," House said to the little girl.

"No their not," Emma said.

"Now you are going to argue with me?" House asked.

"She realized how fun it is," Leslie said.

"Time to start," Calvin said. House gave Cuddy a little squeeze as her dad starting shooting off fireworks. House ran his hands over Cuddy's stomach. It was hard for him to imagine that one day his children might be in that small space.

Halfway through Calvin's show, House dozed off. How was in one of those half sleep-half awake stages. He could hear the fireworks and still feel Cuddy one his lap, but in his dream they were sitting in their backyard watching the fireworks. In his dream, when House rubbed Cuddy's belly, it was a lot bigger.

"Why is he smiling like an idiot?" Leslie asked Cuddy after she looked over at House. Cuddy leaned her head back and looked at him.

"I have no idea," Cuddy said. "He looks peaceful, though. I think he is asleep."

"What kind of dream do you think he is having?" Leslie asked with a smile.

"I don't feel anything poking into my back, so I do not think it is that kind," Cuddy said. "I am sure it is about children and rainbows."

"That seems like him," Leslie said with a smile.

"Dad told grandma that you can't have children," Emma said.

"Wait?" Cuddy asked.

"Emma," Leslie said.

"What did she mean Leslie?" Cuddy asked her sister.

"Brady might have slipped to mom and dad that you can't have children," Leslie said. "I didn't know he would tell them I am sorry."

"I didn't tell you I couldn't have children," Cuddy said. "I said that I did not know if I could. This is why they were acting weird when House and I came back downstairs. They thing I am barren."

"You always said that you hated when they pestered you to have children," Leslie said. "I am pretty sure they won't mention it again."

"I am going to have to talk to them about it," Cuddy said.

"I wouldn't Lisa," Leslie said. "I think you should leave it as it is. If you do decide to get pregnant and it happens, fine, then everyone will be so happy for you. If you don't get pregnant, no one will mention it."

"You are probably right," Cuddy said.

"Does Greg know?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I told him."

"You two can always adopt," Leslie said.

"I know," Cuddy said. Cuddy felt House jolt awake.

"I just had the weirdest dream," House said. "We were sitting in out backyard watching fireworks and a deer came out of nowhere and rammed us. Which is weird because we do not even have deer near our house."

"It might have to do with all the allergy medicine that you have taken today," Leslie said.

"I am not imagining the lights in the sky, am I?" House asked.

"Yes, you are," Leslie said.

"So Elvis is not speaking to anyone else?" House asked.

"I tend to talk to John Lennon," Leslie said with a laugh.

"Mommy, I am thirsty," Emma said.

"I will be right back," Leslie said as she brought Emma to get some water.

"Why are you so quiet?" House asked Cuddy. "I missed you smart-alec comments about my dream."

"I think Leslie handled them pretty well," Cuddy said.

"Are you okay?" House asked. "Brady didn't touch you again when I was asleep, did he?"

"No," Cuddy said. "I am just watching the fireworks."

"I don't believe you, but I can tell that you do not want to talk about it," House said. "I'll drop the subject." House started nibbling on Cuddy's right ear lobe.

"Leslie will be back any minute," Cuddy said.

"So?" House said as he blew into her ear.

"Even thought she might enjoy watching, I do not want Emma to see it," Cuddy said.

"Until tonight then," House said in a seductive voice.


	17. Town Without Pity

**Town Without Pity**

At 10:00, everyone was pretty tired out from the fireworks. They all headed back into the house to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight," Cuddy said to her parents.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Laura said as she gave Cuddy a big hug. Cuddy hated the pity look that was in her mom's eyes.

House followed Cuddy upstairs.

"I am sleepy," House said as he laid down on the bed.

"Too sleepy for sex?" Cuddy asked as she closed the bedroom door and locked it.

"Never," House said as he sat back up. "I suddenly got a lot of energy."

"Come with me," Cuddy said as she went into the bathroom.

"Are we having shower sex?" House asked as he went into the bathroom.

"Nope," Cuddy said as she as she shut and locked the bathroom door.

"Toilet sex does not sound hot," House said.

"Take your pants off and sit there," Cuddy said, pointing at the wall behind the bathroom door.

"Bathroom floor sex?" House asked as he took his pants and shirt off.

"I think it is the quietest place," Cuddy said. Cuddy knew that this way there would be no squeaky bed and the wall was against the closet's wall so that would reduce noise. "I don't want anyone hearing us."

"But I want Brady to know what he is missing," House said as he sat down against the wall.

"Let him use his imagination," Cuddy said as she pulled her pants off. House watched her as she slowly took her shirt off for him, giving him a wicked smile that whole time.

"I am just happy that I do not have to use my imagination anymore," House said as he stared at Cuddy standing before him in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Blink a little so you do not dry your eyes out," Cuddy said as she noticed House was staring at her.

"I always like the different images of you ingrained into my memory," House said.

"You always help me to measure how hot I am," Cuddy said. "You are up and there hasn't even been any touching yet."

"I think it needs to begin," House as he grabbed one of Cuddy's ankles and pulled her towards him.

"You need to learn some patience," Cuddy said.

"Screw patience," House said. "And since we are on the subject of screwing…" House reached up and started to pull Cuddy's underwear down. Cuddy kicked them the rest of the way off. Cuddy then went and sat on House's lap, her back against his chest. House immediately let his hands go in-between her legs and start rubbing her. Cuddy lay her head back on House's shoulder as he continued to work her. Cuddy moaned as House sunk his middle finger into her.

"More," Cuddy whispered, making House stick another finger into her, slowly moving it in and out. Cuddy started moving her hips with his hand movement, causing her ass to rub against his erection.

"I definitely like the touching part better," House said as Cuddy continued to rub against him.

"I want you inside me," Cuddy said to House. House withdrew his fingers from her. Cuddy lifted herself up so that House could free himself from his boxers. Cuddy then wrapped her hand around his length and lowered herself onto him. Cuddy took him all the way in with one motion.

"Oh yeah," House said as Cuddy started to grind her hips against his. Cuddy then started to move slowly up and down him. The pace drove both of them wild.

House reached for Cuddy's bra and unhooked it. He then reached around her and started squeezing both of them. Cuddy then started going up and down faster on House. House saw the sweat form on Cuddy's back as she bounced up and down on him. When the pace became even more frantic, House reached down between Cuddy's legs and started massaging her clit. Cuddy threw her head back against House's shoulder again as she felt her orgasm start to overtake her and she was now moving as fast as she could.

Cuddy grabbed onto House's arms as her orgasm hit her. She slowed down her up and down movement, but continued to grind against House until she felt him explode inside of her.

Cuddy rode her orgasm out as long as she could, until she collapsed in House's arms, totally spent.

"Wow," Cuddy said.

"I second that notion," House said as he gave her a hug and kissed her ear. "Brady, you can come out from behind the curtain now."

"Shut up," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"So are you going to tell me what was wrong with you in the backyard now?" House asked.

"Brady told my parents that I can't have children," Cuddy said.

"Why would he tell them that?" House asked.

"When I first tried to do in-vitro and it didn't work, I told my sister that I didn't think I was able to get pregnant," Cuddy said. "She told Brady and he wasn't able to keep his mouth shut."

"Did you tell her that we are trying?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said.

"Why not?" House asked. "The doctor said that you should be able to have children."

"'Should be' being the important words in that sentence," Cuddy said. "I don't want to tell everyone we are trying just so that they feel bad if it doesn't happen."

"Believe me when I say that I will keep having sex with you until I get you pregnant," House said. "I will also keep having sex with you while you are pregnant. Also, I will have sex with you after you give birth. Just schedule a lot of sex for your future."

"Sounds good to me," Cuddy said.

"And that is why I love you," House said.

"I need to take a shower now so I can go to bed," Cuddy said as she climbed off House.

"No," House said as he grabbed her by the ankle again. "You need to go lie down so all my swimmers can work through you."

"That sound really creepy when you put it that way," Cuddy said as she helped House up off the floor.

"Just move," House said as he pushed her towards the bedroom. Cuddy went and laid down on the bed. House sat down next to her and turned the TV on. Cuddy grabbed the remote from him.

"Mine," Cuddy said.

"But I grabbed it first," House said.

"It's my parent's house," Cuddy said. "Therefore, I get first dibs."

"So what am I going to get stuck watching?" House asked.

"Miss Congeniality is on," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House said. "At least there are hot chicks in it."

"I knew it would get your approval," Cuddy said. Cuddy moved closer to House and rested her head on his shoulder. House fell asleep in no time.

Cuddy lay there for about an hour as she finished the movie. She then turned off the TV and went and took a shower.


	18. Fight Like A Brave

**Fight Like A Brave**

July 5

7:00am

House woke up and smiled when he looked over at Cuddy, who was sleeping with a smile on her face. "I'm good," House said as he got out of bed. House went to the kitchen, where Cuddy's parents were sitting with Leslie, Brady, and Grandma Cuddy.

"Morning," Laura said when House walked in.

"This family gets up why too early," House said.

"My parents used to wake me up at 4:00, so this is sleeping in for me," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You are so lazy," House said with a smile.

"Where's Lisa?" Brady asked.

"Sleeping," House said. "I think yesterday really wore her out." House wiggles his eyebrows at Leslie so she would get what he meant.

"I bet," Leslie said to House with a smile. Brady noticed the smile that Leslie gave House.

"I think I left my watch outside last night," House said as he headed for the backdoor. "I am going to go get it." Brady followed him outside.

"What is going on with you and Leslie?" Brady asked House.

"What do you mean?" House asked.

"I mean all those looks you are giving each other and you two being so nice to each other," Brady said.

"We are having sex," House said. "I didn't think you would mine since you feel free to try to have sex with Cuddy."

"Did she tell you that?" Brady asked. "She is lying because I turned her down."

"I am sure," House said. "You may not want to tell your wife that because she witnessed you trying to molest her."

"Leslie is a liar and a bitch," Brady said. "Just like Lisa." House lunged forward and punched Brady squarely in the face, causing blood to shoot out of his nose.

"That's for Cuddy," House said. Brady tried to punch House in the face, but House was able to block the shot and hit Brady in the face again, this time striking him in the jaw. "And that is for Leslie," House said. Brady then kicked House right in his bad thigh, causing him to tumble to the ground in pain.

Grandma Cuddy witnessed Brady kicking House and ran outside. "What the hell are you doing?" Grandma Cuddy asked Brady as she ran over to House. Calvin, Laura, and Leslie followed Grandma Cuddy outside to see what was going on.

"Did you hit him?" Leslie asked Brady.

"He hit me first," Brady said. Leslie ran over to House, who was trying not to cry from the pain. "Why are you helping him?" Brady asked. "I am your husband."

"Because he is hurt you are an ass," Leslie said.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Brady asked, thinking maybe what House said was true.

"Yes," Leslie said sarcastically. "I am only nice to people who I am sleeping with."

"What was this all about?" Calvin asked Brady.

"He's crazy," Brady said. "He just punched me in the face out of nowhere."

"I am sure that you did not say anything to make him mad," Leslie said.

"Let's get you into the house," Grandma Cuddy said to House as she and Leslie tried to help him up. They couldn't get him to stand because he couldn't put any weight on his leg. Calvin replaced Grandma Cuddy and he and Leslie put House's arms around their shoulders and helped him stand. They helped carry House back to his room. Leslie kicked the door to get Cuddy to open it.

"Come in," Cuddy said sleepily when she heard someone knocking.

"We need you to open the door," Leslie said. Cuddy rolled out of bed and went and opened it.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked when she saw them carrying House.

"Brady hit him in the leg," Leslie said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"House hit him," Leslie said. Cuddy had a feeling she knew why House had hit him. After Calvin and Leslie laid House down on the bed, Cuddy tried to massage his leg.

"Don't!" House screamed at her, making her instantly remove her hand.

"We will leave you two alone," Calvin said. He could tell that House probably did not like people seeing him this way. Calvin and Leslie left and Cuddy stayed sitting on the bed, watching House rub his leg. House opened his eyes and looked at Cuddy when his leg pain calmed down a little.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked him. She handed him some Vicodin.

"Yeah," House said quietly as he took the Vicodin from her. "I am sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," Cuddy said. Cuddy leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I am sorry I hit him too," House said. "I tried not to, but he called you a liar and a bitch."

"How bad is he hurt?" Cuddy asked.

"Possible broken nose and a sore jaw," House said. "For me, he went straight for the thigh."

"That is because he is a wuss," Cuddy said.

"Everyone is going to want to know why I hit him," House said.

"We'll tell them the truth," Cuddy said.

"Only if it is okay with your sister," House said. "This affects her a lot more than us."

"Did Gregory House just say that he is worried about my sister's feelings?" Cuddy asked.

"It's the pain," House said. "It is making me not think straight."

"You lay here and let the Vicodin take effect," Cuddy said. "I will go yell at Brady."

"If you get the chance, kick him in the nuts," House said. Cuddy got up and headed for the door. She wanted to speak her mind to Brady.

**********

When Calvin and Leslie took House upstairs, Grandma Cuddy and Laura started questioning Brady about what happened.

"I want to know what happened," Laura said.

"You are going to have to ask him," Brady said trying to stop the bleeding. "He just completely lost his head. He seems unstable."

"Did you have to hit him in the leg?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"I wanted to get him off of me," Brady said. "I was afraid he was going to beat my face in."

"You must have said something to him," Laura said.

"He is probably high on drugs," Brady said.

"He is not," Leslie said as she as Calvin came back outside. "House hit him because Brady hit on Lisa."

"You did what?!" Calvin asked.

"I did not," Brady said.

"I saw you with my own eyes," Leslie said. "You were touching her."

"You were what?!" Calvin asked.

"They are making it up," Brady said.

"All of them?" Laura asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Brady said. "They are setting me up."

"Oh, shut up Brady," Leslie said.


	19. Everybody's Talkin

**Everybody's Talkin**

Calvin saw Cuddy come through the kitchen and head towards them. "Did he touch you?" Calvin asked her the second she made her way outside.

"I am fine dad," Cuddy said to him.

"I am going to kill you," Calvin said as he headed over to Brady. Leslie and Laura jumped into his path.

"Don't Cal," Laura said.

"I want to finish the job that Greg started," Calvin said, the anger in his eyes.

"We don't need anymore fighting," Laura said.

"You act like I haven't already touched when of your daughters," Brady said pointing at Leslie.

Grandma Cuddy walked over to Brady and slapped him on the face, right on his swollen jaw. "You watch your mouth," she said to him. "Being married to one of my granddaughters does not give you the right to touch the other one."

"Brady, just go upstairs and clean yourself up," Leslie said. Brady walked into the house to go clean the blood off his face.

"You two were hiding this from us?" Calvin asked Cuddy and Leslie. "When did all of this happen?"

"Yesterday," Cuddy said. "When you all went to the park."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Laura asked.

"I didn't want everyone to know about my private matters," Leslie said.

"I am guessing by the fight that I witnessed this morning that you just told Greg," Grandma Cuddy said.

"No," Cuddy said. "I told him yesterday. He promised me that he wouldn't beat the crap out of Brady, but then Brady started calling me names and he lost it."

"I guess that explains why Greg kept throwing fireworks at Brady yesterday," Grandma Cuddy said. "I would have shoved one down his pants and made it explode."

"I am just so furious right now," Calvin said. "I have always treated Brady like a son and this is how he repays this family? He was always so nice and polite to us, but he feels free to hit on Lisa."

"Where are you going?" Laura asked Cuddy as she headed back into the house.

"I am going to go talk to Brady," Cuddy said.

"I don't want you anywhere near him," Calvin said.

"I need to talk to him about it," Cuddy said. Cuddy headed into the house to talk to Brady.

"What we need to do is kick him out of my house," Calvin said.

"No dad," Leslie said.

"You can't let him treat you like this," Calvin said.

"I will handle it when we get home," Leslie said.

**********

Cuddy took a deep breath and then knocked on Brady's bedroom door.

"Come in," Brady said. Cuddy came in and shut the door.

"I just want to tell you how I feel," Cuddy said.

"I don't want to talk to you," Brady said.

"Tough because you are going to hear what I have to say," Cuddy said. "I hope Leslie divorces you. You are a lying, cheating, arrogant, creep. The funny thing, I am actually more upset with you hitting House is his bad leg than I am for what you did to me yesterday."

"He punched me in the face!" Brady said. "Twice!"

"Then you should have hit him back in the face," Cuddy said. "You purposely aimed for the place that would cause him the most pain. You don't care anything about others and the pain that you cause them."

"You act like Greg is perfect," Brady said. "He doesn't care about people either."

"He cares about his family," Cuddy said.

"I care about my family," Brady said.

"You care about your kids," Cuddy said. "You don't give a damn about your wife."

"Just get out," Brady said. Cuddy left this room and headed back to her room to check on House.

"Hi," Cuddy said when she walked in. House was now sitting up on the bed.

"How did it all go?" House asked. Cuddy sat down next to House on the bed.

"No more blood was shed," Cuddy said with a smile. "How is your leg?"

"Better," House said. "The drugs kicked in."

"That's good," Cuddy said.

"Did you guys tell your parents about Brady?" House asked.

"Leslie had already told then before I got down there," Cuddy said.

"And there was no more bloodshed?" House asked. "I was sure that one of your parents would kill him."

"Dad wanted to but mom and Leslie stopped him," Cuddy said.

Cuddy and House stopped talking when a knock came at the door.

"Can I come in?" Leslie asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said.

"How are you feeling?" Leslie asked House.

"I have been shot before, so I think I will live," House said.

"I am very mad at you," Leslie said to House.

"For what?" Cuddy asked. "Brady deserved it."

"I know," Leslie said. "You didn't let me see you hit him, though."

"Shut up," Cuddy said with a smile. "I thought you were serious about being mad at him for a moment."

"I think dad might give you a medal for hitting Brady," Leslie said to House.

"I wanted to make sure that he liked me better than Brady," House said. "It was easier making Brady seem worse than me seeming better."

"Brady told my parents that we were lying and that we were plotting against him," Leslie said.

"Oh brother," Cuddy said. "Why in the world would we do that?"

"Maybe he thinks that I want the both of you for myself," House said.

"I am not having a threesome with my sister," Cuddy said.

"A think that means she would have a threesome, though," House said to Leslie.

"I am sure that Brady would join you two," Leslie said.

"For the last time," House said. "No dudes are welcome in my threesome fantasies."

"He says that, but he and his friend Wilson are way too close," Cuddy said.

"I don't know what you mean about too close," House said. "Just because Wilson rubs lotion all over my body after my shower doesn't mean we are too close."

"I think I vomited in my mouth a little at the thought," Cuddy said.

"You did tell me earlier that those two were lovers," Leslie said to Cuddy.

"They do bicker like a married couple," Cuddy said.

"I fight with Wilson so I do not have to fight with Cuddy," House said.

"I didn't realize how much I love Wilson," Cuddy said.

"I will have to meet this Wilson guy sometime," Leslie said. "He may not understand why I keep laughing, though."

"We would introduce you, but he would try to marry you," House said.

"What?" Leslie asked.

"Long story," Cuddy said to Leslie.

"He has been married three times," House said.

"It's not as long as I thought," Cuddy said.


	20. Doctor, Doctor

**Doctor, Doctor**

Cuddy got up off of her bed when her cell phone rang and she answered. "Hello?" Cuddy asked as she picked it up. Cuddy went into the bathroom so she could talk in private.

"Her boyfriend is probably calling," House said to Leslie. "She has a boy toy."

"You weren't another for her," Leslie said with a smirk.

"I am going to punch you in the face," House said.

"Haven't you punched enough people in the face today?" Leslie asked.

"No," House said.

"You can't hit me," Leslie said. "I am a girl."

"Cuddy is a girl and I hit her all the time," House said. "She enjoys it."

"I am going to stop you right there before you start to talk about wipes and chains," Leslie said.

"Just remember that if you ever come to our house, any place that you sit, we have probably done it before," House said.

"Your house is a biological hazard," Leslie said.

"Cuddy is a clean freak, so I think she has cleaned it up pretty well," House said.

"That still won't get the image of you two doing it everything out of my mine," Leslie said.

"You don't want to get it out of your mind," House said. "You love picturing me naked."

"I am doing it right now," Leslie said with a smile.

"You likey?" House asked.

"No," Leslie said.

"Liar," House said. Cuddy came back out of the bathroom.

"We have to head back to Princeton," Cuddy said. "You have a case."

"Give it to Foreman," House whined.

"It is a donor's kid," Cuddy said. "He wouldn't understand why he doesn't have the head of the department looking after his son."

"He's seen you," House said. "He would understand if I said I couldn't be there because I was doing you."

"I am going to go tell my parents we have to leave," Cuddy said. "Start packing."

**********

Cuddy's parents and Grandma Cuddy was in the kitchen talking when Cuddy came in.

"House and I are leaving," Cuddy announced.

"What?" Laura asked. "Is this because of Brady?"

"No," Cuddy said. "House needs to get back to the hospital to look over a patient."

"Come here," Calvin said to Cuddy giving her a big hug. "I really glad that you and Greg got to come. I hope Brady didn't ruin it for you."

"I am fine dad," Cuddy said. "I work in hospitals all day and meet a lot of creeps. I learned how to deal a long time ago."

"Is Greg going to be up to working?" Grandma Cuddy asked. "His leg has to be pretty sore."

"He's tough," Cuddy said. "He will be fine."

"You two have to come visit again," Laura said. "We like having our baby girl home."

"We'll try," Cuddy said. "I have to go help House pack. If I leave it up to him, he will throw half of our stuff in the trash just so he does not have to pack it."

**********

The next half an hour was spent with House and Cuddy trying to get all of their stuff ready for them to leave. Leslie went and woke up the kids so they could say goodbye. When Hannah asked her dad what happened to his face, he told her that he fell down the stairs.

Cuddy and House were now standing on the front porch saying their goodbyes. Brady stayed upstairs in his bedroom

"Bye," Emma said as Leslie held her.

"Have a safe trip home," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Call us when you get home," Laura said.

"I will," Cuddy said.

"You know, if you want me to consider you to be my uncle, you need to learn that you are supposed to give me money," Hannah said.

"I will remember that for next time," House said. "I'll send you and I.O.U."

"50 bucks will be nice," Hannah said.

"No," Leslie said. "Do not give her that kind of money."

"You can have $10," House said.

"Fine," Hannah said.

"Don't worry," House said to Tyler. "I will give you $10 too."

"If you two are done trying to get money out of them, I think we should let them head on their way," Leslie said.

"Goodbye," Grandma Cuddy said as she gave Cuddy a hug. She then went and gave House a hug. She gave him a big squeeze. "Remember to send me pictures of him," Grandma Cuddy said to House.

"Okay," Cuddy said with a laugh.

After a few more hugs and goodbyes, House and Cuddy finally made it to their car and drove off.

"I am ready for home," House said.

"I am driving you start to the hospital," Cuddy said.

"I was hoping that you were making up the whole work thing," House said.

"Why would I make that up?" Cuddy asked.

"To go home and have sex with me," House said.

"We can do that after you are done," Cuddy said.

"I rather do it instead," House said.

"When you are done with the case, we can have sex all you want," Cuddy said. "I guess I should say as long as you actually solve the case so you do not just make up some answer."

"Me?" House asked. "Would I ever do that?"

"You would do that just to see me in a bikini," Cuddy said.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you came to work in a bikini," House said.

"You and every other guy in the hospital would not be able to get any work done," Cuddy said.

"Some of the girls might enjoy it too," House said.


	21. Fixing A Hole

**Fixing A Hole**

Cuddy and House made it to the hospital around 1:00pm. Cuddy had already called Foreman, Chase, and Cameron in and they started running some tests on the patient. The patient they are working 5-year-old Oryan Donaldson and he has been suffering from blackouts and visions.

Cuddy and House headed to his office and looked over the case file. After Cuddy reviewed the case, she went to go talk to the boy's parents. His father, Peter Donaldson, had donated millions of dollars to the hospital.

After Cuddy left, the team started to ramble off ideas to House.

"We need to do an MRI," House said. "We can't really do much more until we get a good look at his brain."

"We have one scheduled in 45 minutes," Chase said.

"The MRI won't show if it is psychological," Foreman said.

"If there is nothing on the results, then we will know it might be psychological," House said.

"Did you and Cuddy have a nice Fourth of July?" Chase asked House.

"We didn't have a lot of sex, if that is what you mean," House said.

"It wasn't," Chase said.

"Oh," House said.

"Did you get along with her family?" Cameron asked.

"Of course," House said. "I get along with everyone."

"On what planet?" Foreman asked.

"Uranus," House said with a smile.

"Mature," Foreman said.

"That is a word a lot of people is to describe me," House said.

"What did you do anything for Fourth of July?" Chase asked Foreman.

"Just hung out with some friends," Foreman said. The ducklings all turned and looked at House, who had started to whistle really loud.

"What are you whistling?" Cameron asked him.

"Total Eclipse of the Heart," House said. "Cuddy was listening to it in the car. 'Turn around bright eyes.'"

"Did you leave your balls at Cuddy's parents House?" Chase asked House with a smile.

"No," House said. "They are in Cuddy's purse."

"Can we stop having this conversation?" Cameron asked.

"You don't like talking about my balls?" House asked.

"Chase might be interested in talking about them, but I am not," Cameron said.

"Do you want to talk about Cuddy's boobs instead?" House asked.

"No," Cameron said.

"Yes," Chase said.

"If you do, I am going to tell her that you were talking about them," Cameron said.

"Tattle-tale," House said.

"I am pretty sure that it the rule of thumb you do not talk about your girlfriend's boobs," Foreman said.

"Actually, the rule of thumb is that you cannot hit your wife with anything wider than your thumb," House said. "I have no idea why people use that saying. Plus, it is not really a rule anymore because if I tried to hit Cuddy with a pencil, she would beat me with a baseball bat."

All their pagers went off. "Oryan is crashing," Foreman said. House knew that this was going to be a long day.

**********

After stabilizing Oryan and getting an MRI, House realized that they needed to do a brain biopsy. House went to go talk to Cuddy, who had been in her office trying to do some of the paperwork that built up when she was gone.

"Have I told you how much I love you yet today?" House asked as he poked his head into her office.

"No you haven't," Cuddy said. "And what do you want?"

"I need to do a brain biopsy on my patient," House said. "I love you."

"You want to do a brain biopsy on the kid of one of out top donors?" Cuddy asked him.

"Would you have said yes easier if it had been for a hobo's kid?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said as she got up out of her chair and walked over to him. "It is just that now I have to go talk to the donor and tell him we need to take a piece of his kid's brain out."

"Only a little piece," House reasoned.

"I am sure that will help him feel a lot better," Cuddy said.

"Does someone need a hug?" House asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Cuddy smiled and let House give her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I've been thinking that maybe tonight I might try taking a pregnancy test," Cuddy said.

"Okay," House said.

"I'll wait until you are done with your case," Cuddy said. "I want you to be there with me."

"You better hurry up and talk to the parents then so I can fix solve this case faster," House said. Cuddy gave him another quick kiss and they went off to talk to the father.

**********

It took House and Cuddy about 20 minutes, but they finally got Mr. Donaldson to agree to the biopsy. House watched from the observation room as Foreman as he performed the biopsy. As he watched, House couldn't help but think how in a couple of hours he might find out that he is going to be a father. House knew that he was scared that not only he couldn't make his kid happy, but he was also scared that his kid might get sick and he couldn't do anything to fix it. House thought about how Peter Donaldson had millions of dollars and yet his son was now lying on an operating room table with the doctors still not knowing what was wrong with him.

House stood there spacing and did not hear Cuddy walk into the observation room.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked House. Cuddy put her hand on House's back and House jumped. "Are you okay?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yeah," House said. "You scared me. I was thinking."

"About what?" Cuddy asked.

"Patient," House said. Cuddy knew he was lying.

"Did I freak you out with the pregnancy talk?" Cuddy asked House.

"No," House said.

"Please tell me what you are thinking," Cuddy said. House looked over at Cuddy, who was looking right into his eyes.

"I guess I am just a little worried that one day our kid might be on that table," House said.

"That worry just comes with the job of having a kid," Cuddy said. "You just have to pray that your kids stay healthy."

"I guess it is good that my infarction is not genetic," House said as he rubbed his leg a little.

"Is your leg hurting?" Cuddy asked him.

"A little," House said.

"You should go lay down," Cuddy said.

"I will when I solve the case," House said.

"No," Cuddy said. "Go lie down now. Foreman will give you the results when he is done. You can lie in my office if you want."

"I think I will go lie in mine," House said. "Every time I am in your office I end up spending the whole time thinking about you naked."

"Do you need anything?" Cuddy asked him with a smile.

"Not right now," House said.

"Find me if your leg starts to feel worse," Cuddy said.

"Yes dear," House said sarcastically as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"By the way," Cuddy said, making House turn around and look at her. "I think about you naked when I am in my office too."

"Sex fiend," House said with a smile.

"Takes one to know one!" Cuddy yelled to him.

House smiled. Cuddy could always put him in a better mood.

-----------------------------------------------

_I have vacation from May 11-14. I am sorry that I will not be able to post during that time._


	22. Try Again

**Try Again**

House finally had a break through idea about the case at 8:00 that night. By then, his leg was throbbing. He was currently sitting in his office waiting for Cuddy to come back from her conversation with the boy's father. She had to try to calm him down after House called him a lousy father for taking his kid to a strip club where he picked up his sickness. Cuddy thought he was a lousy father too, but she wanted him to still donate his money to the hospital.

"Cuddy making you sleep here tonight?" Chase asked as he came in to collect his stuff to go home for the night.

"Like she would kick me out and forgo the sex with me," House said.

"She mad at you for pissing the donor off?" Chase asked.

"Not mad," House said. "More like irritated."

"I am surprised that you two having killed each other yet," Chase said.

"It is just a matter of time," House said. "It will most likely be that she kills me, so you might want to make sure you suck up to her."

"Are you going to marry her?" Chase asked.

"Why do you care?" House asked.

"I don't," Chase said. "It just seems like Cuddy is a person who always dreamed of getting married and you seem like the type that tries to stay as far away as possible. Those two usually don't work well together."

"I think Cuddy understood that when she started dating me that I may not be marriage material," House said. "She isn't like Cameron who hopes she can change me. If I do make a change for the better, it is a pleasant surprise for her."

"I guess she did know that you will always be you," Chase said.

"And who doesn't love me?" House asked.

"Goodnight House," Chase said as he rolled his eyes and left.

"Goodnight mate!" House screamed after him in an Australian accent. Ten minutes later, Cuddy made her way into House's office.

"I finally got him to calm down," Cuddy said. "I told him that we would not tell his wide where the son picked up the virus."

"You hiding something from your fellow woman?" House asked. "Where is your woman power attitude?"

"It got pushed aside because of all the dollar signs," Cuddy said.

"You are officially a man," House said. "Does that make me gay?"

"A little," Cuddy said. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Are you ready to take the test?" House asked.

"Yes and no," Cuddy said. "Part of me wants to know the answer and another part of me does not want to know."

"Tonight is just as good as any to see," House said as he slowly started to get up. Cuddy noticed the pain in his eyes as he got up. Cuddy went and put his right arm her shoulder to help him up.

"How bad is the pain on the scale of 1 to 10?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, since it is normally a 5, I would say an 8," House said. "It hurts, but I do not need to crawl up in a ball and cry."

"Let's get you home," Cuddy said. Cuddy helped House out to her car and then headed back home. Cuddy and House were so happy to be back in their own home, away from all the drama from her parent's house. House and Cuddy just went and put their suitcases into their room and then Cuddy went into the bathroom.

Cuddy took a deep breathe before she took the pregnancy test. She left it on the sink and came out of the bathroom and sat down next to House on the bed.

"I bet the next three minutes are going to seem like an eternity to you," House said.

"I feel like I might throw up," Cuddy said.

"Just relax," House said. "There is nothing we can do about it now. Just remember that it has only been a month since we started trying."

"I would never get pregnant than loose anyone to a miscarriage," Cuddy said. "I don't think I can handle that again."

"You won't be alone this time," House said. Cuddy looked at House and smiled. She gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Thank you," Cuddy said. "It means everything to me that you went to at least try. I don't think I could do this without you."

"You could do this without me," House said. "I just hope you enjoy it more knowing there is someone here with you to enjoy it."

"I do," Cuddy said. When the three minutes were up, Cuddy turned and looked at House.

"It's time," House said.

"You go look," Cuddy said. "I can't."

"Come on," House said as he took her hand and slowly got up off the bed. "We are doing this together." Cuddy followed House into the bathroom. House could feel his heart racing as he picked up the test and looked at it.

"I'm sorry," House said to Cuddy when he saw the negative sign on the test. Cuddy took the test out of his hand and looked at it.

"It is only the first month," Cuddy said as she put the test back down on the sink. House could see the tears forming in her eyes. House wrapped his arms around her. Cuddy pressed her face into House's chest.

"It's okay," House said. "Go ahead and cry." House hated to see Cuddy cry, but he knew that this was one time that she really needed to let loose.

After about 5 minutes, Cuddy pulled away from House and looked up at him. "I told you I didn't think I was ready to find out," Cuddy said with a weak smile.

"I knew that either way you were going to end up crying, so I was prepared for the snot on my shirt," House said.

"You were right, though," Cuddy said. "It was a lot easier having someone here with me."

"Do you know what will make you feel better?" House asked. "Pulling a prank on Wilson."

"What do you have in mind?" Cuddy asked.

"Follow me," House said as he led Cuddy back to the room. House pulled out his cell phone and called Wilson.

"Hello?" Wilson answered.

"Are you having fun on your trip?" House asked.

"Loads of fun," Wilson said sarcastically.

"Mine wasn't much better," House said. "Cuddy and I broke up." Cuddy smiled and leaned her head forward to listen to Wilson's response.

"What!" Wilson yelled. "What happened?"

"I kind of slept with her sister," House said.

"Are you an idiot?" Wilson screamed. "How could you do that to her? She is the best thing you ever had."

"Her sister was horny and so was I," House said nonchalantly.

"I cannot believe you are that stupid," Wilson said. "I can't believe you did that to her."

"I didn't," House said. "I lied." House hanged up the phone and smiled at Cuddy.

"That was mean, but funny," Cuddy said.


	23. Let's Get It On

**Let's Get It On**

"I knew I could make you smile," House said.

"Thank you," Cuddy said as she gave him a little kiss on the mouth. "Lie down."

"If you are going to force me too," House said sarcastically as he laid down on the bed with his head against the headboard. Cuddy climbed onto the bed and sat down in-between House's legs. House's phone than rang. Cuddy picked it up and looked at it.

"It's Wilson," Cuddy said as she handed House the phone.

"Hello?" House answered in a fake happy voice.

"Were you really joking?" Wilson asked him.

"Well, considering Cuddy is sitting between my legs right now with a really horny look on her face, I would say I was," House said as he smirked at Cuddy. "Of course, her sister did agree to join us." Cuddy reached her hand down and squeezed House's balls. House let out a pained groan.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy just squeezed my balls," House said. "Not in a good way either."

"I am going to hang up now before I start to hear you moan," Wilson said.

"Goodnight Wilson," House said.

"Goodnight House," Wilson said as he hanged up the phone.

"You need to be careful with my boys," House said. "If you want kids, you have to treat them nice."

"Like this?" Cuddy asked as she took the palm of her right hand and started rubbing House thought his jeans.

"Just like that," House said. Cuddy used her left hand to undo House's jeans. House lifted himself up a little as Cuddy pulled his jeans and boxers off.

"Wow," Cuddy said.

"You act like you have never seen it before," House said with a smile.

"Not that," Cuddy said. "You got one killer bruise on your leg."

"I know something that will make my leg feel better," House said.

"And what would that be?" Cuddy asked as she ran her hands up the inside of House's legs.

"I think you know," House said. Cuddy wrapped her hand around House's shaft and started stroking him up and down.

"Is that making the pain go away?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah," House said as he watched Cuddy stroke him. House then saw Cuddy give him a grin and lower her head down until she took him into her mouth. House grabbed onto the sheets of the bed as Cuddy moved her mouth up and down, each time taking in a little more of him. Cuddy had to hold House's hips down when he started bucking up into her mouth.

"I want you Cuddy," House said. "All of you." Cuddy removed House from her mouth and sat up on her knees. House watched as Cuddy took off her shirt and bra painfully slow. He wanted to just jump her and pound her into the bed, but he knew with his leg hurting that it was bed for him to stay on the bottom.

House then watched as Cuddy stood up on the bed and slowly slid out of her jeans, the whole time with a smirk on her face. Cuddy loved the way House looked at her, his eyes telling her that he only wanted her. Cuddy then slowly took off her panties.

"I find it so weird that you are obsessed with my panties," Cuddy said. "You always seem to enjoy it more when I take them off." Cuddy threw the panties down next to House's head.

"Get down here woman," House said, not being able to control himself anymore after seeing Cuddy stand before him naked. Cuddy got back down on her knees and spread her legs on each side of House's hips. Cuddy then took House into her and started lowering herself. Right when House's tip rubbed against her curls and about to enter her, Cuddy pulled her hips back up slightly and smirked at House.

"That's not funny!" House said with a laugh.

"Do you really want it?" Cuddy asked as she gave House's shaft a little squeeze.

"So much that it hurts," House said. Cuddy could feel House throbbing in her hand as she finally lowered her self onto him. Cuddy moved herself down until House was completely in her. Cuddy then started a slow rhythm, which House soon matched. Pretty soon, House and Cuddy had picked up speed and now where panting and sweating as they tried to reach their goal.

"Get off," House said to Cuddy when he felt himself and Cuddy getting ready to explode.

"Am I hurting you?" Cuddy asked as she slowed her rhythm down.

"No," House said. "Missionary is better to get pregnant." Cuddy climbed off House and laid down on the bed.

"This will make your leg hurt, though," Cuddy said.

"It's worth it," House said as he climbed onto Cuddy and entered into her. House and Cuddy then picked up their pace again. House leaned down and kissed Cuddy passionately as he started to feel his explosion. House started pumping into Cuddy as hard as he could until both of them reached ecstasy together. Cuddy could feel all of House's juices go into her.

After House finished riding out his orgasm, he opened his eyes and looked at Cuddy, who was smiling at him.

"You really do know how to make me smile," Cuddy said.

"I'm tired," House said. "I think you milked me dry."

"I didn't want to waste any," Cuddy said.

"Of my lovemaking juice?" House asked with a grin.

"Please don't call it that," Cuddy said.

"I guess you are right," House said. "It isn't my lovemaking juice anymore. It's technically your lovemaking juice because it is in you now and not me."

"I see you are learning to give to others," Cuddy said.

"I am very giving," House said as he pulled out of her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Thanks for sharing your toy with me," Cuddy said with a smile.

"You're welcome," House said. "I want you to know that just because I can't swim, I want my kids to be better than me, so I am making sure they can swim." House leaned over Cuddy's stomach. "Swim damn it!"

"House," Cuddy said with a smile. "Don't scream at my babies."

"Overprotective," House coughed into his hand.

"I am not going to let anyone be mean to my babies," Cuddy said. "If any of their preschool teachers are mean to them, I will cut those bitches."

House laughed. "I am laughing because I am scared of you," House said.

"I guess this would be a good time to ask you to go make me some tea," Cuddy said.

"Yes it would," House said. "You stay lying right there and I will go get it."

"I want green tea," Cuddy said.

"Okay," House said. House got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Put some pants on," Cuddy laughed as she say House walk away from her with only a t-shirt on.

"No," House said as he left the room. "He likes the summer breeze."

Five minutes later, House came walking in with Cuddy's apron tied around his waist.

"Sexy," Cuddy said as House handed her the tea.

"I thought you would like it," House said as he turned around to head to the door again. Cuddy smiled as she saw House's butt still hanging out. "Quit staring at my butt," House said like a valley girl.

"I will when you stop staring at mine," Cuddy said.

"That will be never," House said.


	24. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

July 6

7:30am

House woke up and immediately felt the pain in his leg. House opened his eyes and saw the back of Cuddy's head. Cuddy was lying to the left of House and he had his right arm draped around her waist. House rolled away from Cuddy and grabbed his Vicodin, which was on the nightstand next to the bed.

House looked down at Cuddy sleeping. He noticed the tear streaks on her face. House knew that Cuddy must have cried sometime last night after he had fallen asleep. House sighed. He really wished there was something more he could do to help Cuddy get pregnant because he really hated to see her upset. "You know, you really should listen to your father and swim harder," House whispered to Cuddy's belly. House just hoped that he really did have some good swimmers.

House climbed out of bed and then went to the bathroom. When he came out, Cuddy was still fast asleep, not moving an inch since he had left. House left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. House grabbed a day old bagel and started to eat it. He had just taken a giant bite when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Wilson," House said with his mouth full.

"That's disgusting," Wilson said.

"What?" House asked once again with a full mouth as Wilson came inside.

"You are a jerk, by the way, for last night's call," Wilson said. "I thought you actually made a mess out of everything."

"That's what made it funny," House said.

"I called work this morning to see if I had any emergencies when I was gone and my assistant told me that you and Cuddy came home early yesterday," Wilson said.

"I had a case," House said.

"I am guessing that Cuddy's sister wasn't really here last night ready to join you then," Wilson said.

"Nope," House said. "It didn't really matter, though, because sex with Cuddy is great."

"It must have been good for her to still be in bed at almost 8:00 in the morning," Wilson said.

"She is very worn out," House said. "Plus, we were not supposed to come back until tonight so we still have the day off. I wonder what we will spend the day doing?"

"I am supposed you guys don't just stay home for vacations," Wilson said.

"I want to, but Cuddy keeps forcing me to go places," House said. "It's like she wants me to socialize with other people."

"There must be something wrong with her to ever want that," Wilson said sarcastically.

"I don't like to socialize with people because things like this happen," House said as he showed Wilson the giant bruise on his right thigh.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy's brother-in-law kicked me," House said.

"What did you do to make him that mad?" Wilson asked.

"I might have punched him in the face a couple of times," House said.

"Why did you do that?" Wilson asked.

"He called Cuddy a liar and a bitch," House said.

"What did Cuddy do to him that made him so mad at her?" Wilson asked.

"It is not what she did, but what she wouldn't do," House said. "He didn't quite understand why Cuddy would turn him down when he tried to molest her."

"What a jerk," Wilson said. "I am surprised that I did not hear about his murder on the news."

"Instead of just killing him, I decided to just poison him with a slow, agonizing death," House said.

"Is Cuddy okay?" Wilson asked.

"She's fine," House said. "She has to deal with creeps all the time."

"So are you really going to spend the whole day with Cuddy or do you want to go do something?" Wilson asked.

"Ahh," House said. "You missed me. Do you need a hug?" Wilson gave House a little shove when House tried to hug him.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something," Wilson said. "Cuddling wasn't one of the things I had in mind."

"You never want to cuddle," House said as he wiped away a fake tear.

"Do you two want to go out to lunch today or not?" Wilson asked.

"You will have to wait until Cuddy wakes up," House said.

"I am up," Cuddy said sleepily as she left the bedroom and headed towards them. Cuddy was only wearing House's t-shirt and her panties. House smiled when he saw how uncomfortable Wilson became.

"Did we wake you up?" Wilson asked, trying not to look at her.

"I heard voices," Cuddy said. "I had to make sure that House wasn't making anyone mad."

"I think you just wanted to show Wilson how hot you look in the morning," House said. Wilson's face turned bright red. Cuddy grabbed a blanket from off the couch and wrapped it around her.

"I am sorry if I mad you uncomfortable," Cuddy said to Wilson.

"He may be embarrassed, but I am sure he did not mind the show," House said.

"So what did you guys want to ask me?" Cuddy asked them.

"If you want to go to lunch today," Wilson said.

"Sure," Cuddy said. "I want to do some shopping first, but we can meet you at noon for lunch."

"Shopping?" House asked. "For what?"

"New sheets and towels," Cuddy said.

"Why?" House asked. "There are no holes in them yet."

"It may come to a shock to you House, but some people do not keep towels until they are only strings," Wilson said.

"As long as you don't get anymore with flowers on it," House said. "It feels like I am drying off with nature."

"Since you are coming with me, you can help me pick them out," Cuddy said with a smile.

House turned and looked at Wilson. "So what did you want to do today?" House asked him.

"But I thought you said that you wanted to spend the whole day with Cuddy," Wilson said.

"That's so sweet," Cuddy said with a grin. "We can also go looking for new drapes if you want to."

"I hate you Wilson," House said. "You know I meant spend the day naked with her."

"That's for calling me last night," Wilson said.

"Do you want to go to Albert's?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"I'll see you two there at noon," Wilson said. "Bye House. Have fun today." Wilson gave House a giant smile and then left.

"I was thinking navy blue for the sheets," Cuddy said to House.

"Can't we go panty shopping instead?" House said.

"Do you need new panties?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Can I at least have a sno-cone?" House asked Cuddy defeated.

"Only one," Cuddy said. "I don't want you to get a tummy ache." Cuddy patted House on the belly.

"If I vomit right now, can I stay home?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said.

"Can I ride the pony in front of the store?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said laughing.

"You never let me do anything fun!" House faked whined.

"I am sure you will not be saying that later tonight," Cuddy said with a seductive smile as she started walking back to the bedroom. House gave off a big smile as he followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Only one more chapter after this!_


	25. You Better Shop Around

**You Better Shop Around**

9:00am

After House and Cuddy had breakfast, they headed out to go shopping. Cuddy had to first make a stop to get House his precious sno-cone.

They were now standing in the store and Cuddy was showing different towels to House.

"How about these?" Cuddy asked House as she held up some navy blue towels.

"There fine," House said. "I would prefer you to use this as a towel instead." House held up a tiny washcloth.

"I don't think I would be able to get dry with that," Cuddy said.

"I like you better when you are wet," House said with a smirk.

"Just remember that if Wilson ever needs to stay over at our house, he would use these towels too," Cuddy said. "I know that guys tend to wash and dry a certain area for a long time." House dropped the wash cloth on the ground.

"I am not dryng off with anything that has touched naked Wilson," House said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked. "You are sleeping in a bed that has had naked Wilson in it."

"That's not funny," House said.

"Then why did it make me so happy?" Cuddy asked.

"Because you are the devil," House said.

"I definitely want these towels," Cuddy said as she ignored House and put the towels in the shopping cart.

House and Cuddy were then heading to look at sheets when Cuddy saw a shirt that she loved. "I am going to go try this on really quick," Cuddy said.

"Does really quick mean two hours?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "15 minutes tops." House sighed and followed Cuddy to the dressing room. House sat in a chair outside of the dressing room. "Hold my purse," Cuddy said as she handed it to him. House sat it down on the floor next to his feet so that he did not have to actually hold it.

While House was waiting, a group of three moms came over with their children. From the overflowing shopping cart, House thought that the kids were trying on every piece of clothing in the store. House sat and listened as the women talked about their kids and how lazy their husbands were. House wondered what Cuddy said about him when he wasn't in the room.

They all stopped talking when House started singing to himself. "_Shareef don't like it. Rock the Casbah_." When House realized they weren't talking anymore, he turned and smiled at them. "No Clash fans here?" House asked.

"I like them," one of the moms said. "I just don't usually start singing them in the store." Cuddy's phone started to ring inside of her purse.

"Excuse me ladies," House said as he picked up the purse. "My purse is ringing." All the women smiled and laughed.

"Lisa Cuddy's phone," House answered it.

"It's Wilson," Wilson said. "I just wanted to call and tell you that I won't be able to make lunch until 12:20."

"That means more time for Cuddy to have me sit here while she tries on clothes," House said. "I think I am going to start making a noose out of my shoestrings."

"Try to tell her that I will be late before you kill yourself," Wilson said. "I don't want her to think I am rude."

"I am so glad you are my best friend Wilson," House said. "I always know that you are looking out for me."

"Oh," Wilson said. "I meant, please don't kill yourself House."

"Stop fantasizing about offing me so you can have Cuddy!" House said.

"You can't stop me," Wilson said as he hanged up the phone.

"Your best friend is trying to kill you?" One of the women asked House.

"If you knew me, you wouldn't be that shocked that someone wanted me dead," House said. Cuddy then came out wearing the shirt that she tried on.

"I love it," Cuddy said to House.

"It makes your jugs look huge," House said with a smile.

"I am thinking that means you also like it," Cuddy said.

"It's nice," House said.

"Thanks," Cuddy said. She then went to go change back into her clothes.

"If my husband had said that jugs comment to me, I would have slapped him in the face," one of the women said to House.

"Once again, if you actually knew me, it wouldn't shock you that I can make those comments and she lets me get away with it," House said.

"I guess she did at least get you into a store," the woman said to House. "If I tried to try on clothes, my husband would have insisted on waiting in the car." Cuddy came back out and put the shirt in the cart.

"Oh look here," Cuddy said and picked up something. "They have underwear in your size here." Cuddy held up a package of boy's Spiderman underwear. All the women, including Cuddy, let out a little laugh.

"I think that was for the jugs comment," House said to the women.

"I think so too," one of the women said.

"It's a lie by the way," House said to them.

"Then why do you have to have such a long cane?" Cuddy said with a smile.

"Don't make me take my pants off and show everyone," House said.

"Do it!" One of the women said. "Take it off!"

"Okay," House said as she started to undo his bottom on his jeans.

"Stop it!" Cuddy said as she batted his hand down.

"I don't want to disappoint the ladies," House said as he winked at them.

"I am sorry ladies," Cuddy said as she grabbed House's arm and pulled him along with her. "You will just have to find somebody else to strip for you."

Cuddy and House walked to the sheet aisle. Cuddy started looking at the different kinds of sheets.

"You get a cute little wrinkle right between your eyes when you are jealous," House said.

"I am not jealous," Cuddy said. "I just don't like you flirting with other women in front of me."

"You rather I do it behind you back?" House asked.

"I would rather you never do it at all," Cuddy said.

"I see those hormone shots are really running threw your system today," House said.

"You know what that means," Cuddy said. "You better be careful or I will stab you in your penis with a pencil."

"I….love you," House said warily.

"I love you too," Cuddy said with a smile.

"These sheets are nice," Cuddy said as she showed them to House.

"I could totally she you lying naked on these," House said. "And, after what I find out today, these also have not had naked Wilson on them."

"You might not want to tell him about this little joke because I do not want him to find out that it grosses you out and then he sneaks to my house to lie in my bed naked to get back for the sex in his car," Cuddy said.

"That makes sense," House said. "Or could it be that you do not want me to mention it to him because you are really doing him?"

"The world may never know," Cuddy said.

"The world already wants to know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop," House said. "They don't want to be left in the dark on this too. Now I am in the mood of a cherry Tootsie Roll Pop?"

"We better make sure that we always have dental insurance because I am pretty sure that you are going to give our kids tons of cavities," Cuddy said.

"Like you are not going to spoil them!" House said. "You will probably be worst than me."

"I guess we will just have to spoil them together," Cuddy said.

---------------------------------------------

_We have reached the end of yet another story from my Huddy series. The next story will involve Stacy coming back after she has left Mark._

_Thanks to all my many loyal readers, especially, Monkey and Music Lover, Hughlaurie4ever, LemonGrenades, CuttingOnions, Mouth2mouth, CarlyBear025, aserene, joraco14, jaded27, ZaraShade, i luv ewansmile, Extraho, momsboys, Wonderlandbaby. Thank you for continuing to read my stories when you get a chance and all of your wonderful reviews that keep me wanting to write more._

My next story in the series is gonna be called "I've Seen Better Days." Please leave an exit review for this story when you have finished reading.


End file.
